A Time to Move On
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: Traduction. Tentant de mettre la guerre et leurs blessures toujours à vif derrière eux, les élèves de Poudlard essaient de découvrir ce que leur réserve l'avenir - et peut-être de retrouver au passage un peu de leur enfance perdue.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **sesheta_66

**Ecrit pour : **_hibiscus

**Traduction :** ReachingforHeaven

**Titre** : A Time to Move On

**Résumé : **Tentant de mettre la guerre et leurs blessures toujours à vif derrière eux, les élèves de Poudlard essaient de découvrir ce que leur réserve l'avenir - et peut-être de retrouver au passage un peu de leur enfance perdue.

**Rating : **PG-13/PG-15

**Prend l'épilogue en compte ? **Le tome 7 est pris en compte, jusqu'à la fin de la bataille. Ne suit pas l'épilogue.

**Note de la traductrice : **Hello there ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps. Depuis, euh - Noël ? … So, sorry d'avoir mis autant de temps à revenir (surtout que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews ni aux MP depuis un bon moment, ah ah), mais j'ai eu un certain nombre de problèmes médicaux, sans parler du fait que j'ai découvert/redécouvert une foule de fandoms géniaux et fantastiques et merveilleux et totally awesome : Sherlock (la série de la BBC), Doctor Who,Torchwood… Breeef ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction ! Il s'agit d'un one-shot, mais étant donné que la VF fait environ 20 000 mots, je pense la publier en quatre chapitres, à raison d'un tous les deux jours. Merci à mon adorable beta-reader, qui comme à son habitude m'a bien aidée, et merci à vous, lectrices et lecteurs ! J'espère que cette traduction vous plaira !

(And now je vais aller répondre à tous les messages que j'ai reçus. Lalala ~)

* * *

**A Time to Move On**

* * *

**2 mai 1998**

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent le bureau de la Directrice - Ron marmonnait toujours quelque chose au sujet de la Baguette de Sureau.

« Partez devant, tous les deux », dit Harry à ses deux amis. « Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire. »

« Mais c'était ton idée de retourner d'abord à la tour de Gryffondor », fit remarquer Ron. Il avait encore l'air assez choqué - l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Harry voulait retourner le plus vite possible dans leurs dortoirs, afin de se reposer. Il pensait que Ron aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour enregistrer tout ce qui venait de se passer avant d'avoir à faire face à…

« On va venir avec toi », suggéra Hermione.

« Non ! Je veux dire… Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. Je vous retrouve dans la salle commune. »

Déterminé, Harry s'éloigna dans le couloir, tout en se préparant à devoir affronter une fois de plus la foule qui l'attendait. Il avait désespérément besoin de dormir, il voulait être seul, mais il craignait de ne jamais plus avoir l'occasion de faire ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Il craignait qu'ils ne partent avant qu'il ne puisse leur parler. Etrange, comme idée. Il avait toujours su que d'autres l'aideraient à accomplir sa tâche - il ne s'était juste pas attendu à ce que… eh bien. Il se devait de leur dire au moins _quelque chose_.

Harry atteignit finalement la Grande Salle. Ils étaient là, toujours au même endroit que lorsqu'il avait quitté le hall un peu plus tôt. Sa décision prise, Harry se dirigea droit vers les Malfoy.

« Malfoy. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre adolescent qui, comme lui, avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui en a vu beaucoup trop, à un âge bien trop jeune. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter ? »

« Vous êtes ici pour nous enfoncer, Potter ? » cracha Lucius dans sa direction. « Comme si cela ne suffisait pas que nous soyons déjà - »

« Lucius ! » l'interrompit Narcissa Malfoy. Harry continua de les regarder tous les trois ; leur fils sembla se voûter un peu, comme s'il espérait que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et qu'il puisse disparaître.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait discuter un autre jour », fit-il en s'adressant à Draco. Un léger hochement de tête fut la seule réponse qu'il réussit à obtenir.

Se retournant vers Lucius, Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire exactement ce que l'autre homme attendait de lui, même si c'était on ne peut plus tentant. « Lucius », dit-il, remarquant à sa grande satisfaction que son interlocuteur avait lui aussi noté la familiarité avec laquelle il s'adressait à lui. « Je n'ai aucune envie de vous enfoncer, comme vous le suggérez. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura suffisamment de temps - et suffisamment de gens - pour s'en occuper dans un futur proche. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire partie. »

Lucius plissa les yeux, comme s'il voulait le jauger. « L'avenir nous le dira, Mr Potter. »

« En effet. »

Il se tourna vers Narcissa. « Mrs Malfoy, je voulais vous dire - »

Ses yeux écarquillés lui indiquèrent de s'interrompre. Oh. Elle n'avait visiblement pas parlé à son mari et à son fils de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait pas dû leur dire que ce n'était pas une erreur, dans la Forêt interdite. Très bien.

« Je voulais vous dire - je vous ai mal jugée. »

Une sorte de panique déforma ses traits pendant un court instant ; mais quand son mari se retourna vers elle, elle avait retrouvé son attitude calme et sereine.

« Il est clair pour moi que vous aimez beaucoup votre fils. Je… pas que mon opinion ait une grande importance pour vous, mais… eh bien, je pense que Draco a de la chance de vous avoir. »

Les trois Malfoy le regardèrent, bouche bée. L'expression de choc de Lucius se transforma bientôt en incrédulité méfiante - ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise, bien sûr. Draco baissa les yeux. Qui pouvait bien deviner ce à quoi il pensait en cet instant ? Narcissa eut un sourire. Harry réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait réellement sourire ; cette expression lui allait bien. Elle devrait songer à l'adopter plus souvent. Cela dit, étant donné qu'elle vivait avec Lucius…

« Merci », dit-elle. « En effet, j'aime beaucoup mon fils. » Elle fixa Harry droit dans les yeux, soutenant son regard pendant un moment avant de continuer. « Et je suis sûre que votre mère vous aimait. »

Eh bien. C'était au tour de Harry d'être surpris.

Ne voulant pas laisser l'émotion l'empêcher de continuer, il se tourna vers Draco. « Je t'enverrai un hibou. »

Alors que Harry quittait la Grande Salle, il vit que Ron n'était pas allé dans la salle commune, mais l'attendait au contraire juste à côté de la grande porte d'entrée. Il s'appuyait contre le mur, comme s'il avait besoin d'un soutien tangible pour ne pas s'effondrer - à cause de la peur, de l'angoisse ou de la fatigue, Harry n'aurait su le dire. Il supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un peu des trois, et les pierres du mur était tout ce qui lui permettait de rester debout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda son ami.

« Rien. Je voulais juste parler à Malfoy, c'est tout. »

Ron prit une expression irritée. « De quoi est-ce que tu avais besoin de parler avec la fouine ? »

Intérieurement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il s'agissait précisément de la dispute qu'il avait voulu éviter. Comment pourrait-il expliquer à Ron ce qu'il pensait ? Comment pourrait-il décrire ce que cela faisait, de mourir ? Ce que c'était d'accepter la fin de sa propre vie, juste avant d'être à nouveau replongé en plein milieu d'une guerre. De vouloir désespérément la paix que, même si cela n'avait été que pendant un fugace instant, la mort lui avait apportée. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais… il ne pouvait pas se contenter de recommencer à vivre de la même façon qu'avant.

« Ron, laisse tomber, d'accord ? C'est fini. La guerre, les Mangemorts, tout est fini. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste - », il fit un brusque geste de la main, « - je ne sais pas. Aller de l'avant ? »

Ron serra la mâchoire et se pencha vers lui. « Aller de l'avant ? » siffla-t-il, l'air clairement incrédule. « Mon frère est _mort_. » Il indiqua d'un geste violent sa famille en deuil et le cadavre de son frère - le cadavre de _Fred_. « Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Il n'est même pas encore dans sa tombe, et tu veux que j'_aille de l'avant_ ? »

« Désolé, vieux. J'ai été un peu… insensible. »

« Bordel, ouais ! » s'énerva Ron, le visage écarlate.

« Mais… eh bien… juste, je… je sais pas. Je suis fatigué, Ron. Tu n'es pas fatigué, toi ? » Il regarda le visage accablé de son meilleur ami, souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'il le comprenne. « Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Juste, je… je veux… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas revenir à la vie que j'avais avant. Plus jamais. … Je sais que Fred est mort, mais on ne peut rien y changer. Comme pour Remus et Tonks et… tous ces gens. » Harry se passa les mains sur le visage, clignant des yeux pour essayer de refouler le picotement des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. « Je veux juste regarder en avant, pas en arrière. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Ron, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé d'avis. « Je veux juste… » Sa voix s'évanouit alors qu'il abandonnait l'idée de trouver les mots dont il avait besoin. Il se demanda brièvement si, lorsqu'il avait frôlé la mort, son cerveau n'avait pas été dramatiquement endommagé.

Son ami lui jeta un regard noir, puis lança un coup d'œil à sa famille réunie autour du corps de Fred. Il se retourna vers Harry. « Vas-y, tu n'as qu'à faire ça. Moi, je vais aller rejoindre ma famille. »

Le brun regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner de lui et rejoindre les Weasley. Mrs Weasley le serra si fort dans ses bras que Harry fut surpris de ne pas entendre Ron pousser un cri de protestation. Mr Weasley lui donna une tape dans le dos et dit quelque chose, avant de poser la main sur l'épaule de son fils. Ginny s'effondra contre Ron et ce dernier la serra dans ses bras, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les autres membres de leur famille restèrent assis, le regard vide, sans un mot, leur choc clairement lisible sur leurs visages. Aucun d'entre eux ne leva les yeux vers Harry.

Même s'il les considérait comme sa famille, Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer auprès d'eux. Il n'était pas l'un d'entre eux, peu importe combien il voulait désespérément faire partie d'une famille. Sans un mot, il quitta la Grande Salle et le carnage derrière lui. Oubliant le lit qui l'attendait dans la tour de Gryffondor, il ouvrit la double porte d'entrée du seul foyer qu'il avait jamais connu et sortit dans la lumière du jour. Espérant que personne ne le suivrait, Harry transplana à Godric's Hollow, là où tout avait commencé.

Déguisé, tout comme la dernière fois qu'il y était venu, Harry se dirigea vers son ancienne maison. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il pouvait prendre son temps. Il pouvait pleurer ses parents et sa vie perdue, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait.

Le cottage était toujours là, exactement semblable à ce qu'il avait été plusieurs mois auparavant - en partie effondré et envahi par le lierre, toute l'aile droite du premier étage complètement détruite. Il n'y avait pas de neige cette fois, et il pouvait voir complètement l'étendue des dégâts. Hermione avait eu raison ; la maison n'avait pas l'air très sûre. Mais Harry devait y rentrer, même si c'était uniquement pour dire au revoir.

Lorsqu'il poussa le portail rouillé, un panneau s'éleva une fois de plus du sol.

_En ce lieu, dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981_, _Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie. Leur fils, Harry, demeure le seul sorcier qui n'ait jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort._ _Cette maison, invisible aux Moldus, a été laissée_ _dans son état de ruine comme un monument_ _à la mémoire des Potter et pour rappeler la violence qui a déchiré cette famille._

~ Deathly Hallows_, _Chapitre 17_, Le secret de Bathilda._

* * *

**7 mai 1998**

* * *

« Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler, Potter ? »

Harry leva les yeux de la table. Il n'avait pas vu Malfoy entrer au Chaudron Baveur. « Assieds-toi. »

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils. « Et pourquoi ? »

« Pour qu'on puisse avoir une conversation civilisée sans que tu ne fasses une scène, en restant debout là à me fixer, l'air furieux. »

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Bien entendu, des gens avaient commencé à le suivre des yeux. Il leur jeta un regard noir avant de s'asseoir. « Voilà. Je suis assis. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je pense que je vais prendre une tourte à la viande, en fait. »

« Tu veux _manger _? » Malfoy avait l'air incrédule. « D'abord tu suggères qu'on ait une conversation civilisée - et je me dois te faire remarquer qu'il s'agit de quelque chose qu'en sept ans, nous n'avons jamais réussi à faire - et maintenant tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ? »

Harry eut un sourire. « Mm-hmm. »

« C'est ridicule ! » Malfoy se leva.

« Rassieds-toi », murmura le brun. « Je voulais de parler, et étant donné que, comme tu l'as fait remarqué, on n'a jamais eu de véritable conversation, toi et moi, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait essayer en déjeunant ensemble. »

« Très bien. » Malfoy lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique, mais reprit place sur sa chaise. « Mais pour ton information, ça ne va pas marcher. »

« De quoi ? »

« Je ne te donnerai aucune information qui pourrait aider à faire condamner mon père. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Tu penses que c'est de ça dont il s'agit ? »

« Eh bien… ce n'est pas le cas ? »

La serveuse se présenta pour prendre leurs commandes, laissant à Harry le temps d'assimiler ce que Malfoy venait de lui dire. Quand elle repartit, ils restèrent assis dans un silence inconfortable, chacun évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge et braqua les yeux sur lui. « Tu disais ? »

Harry remua nerveusement dans sa chaise, essayant de trouver quelle serait la meilleure façon de commencer. Il décida de dire la vérité. « Le Ministère n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi - ou de qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs - pour réunir des preuves contre ton père. Lucius est un Mangemort évadé, et il y avait déjà assez de charges contre lui avec ça pour l'envoyer une première fois à Azkaban. » Harry observa Malfoy avec attention ; ce dernier avait baissé les yeux vers la table, et paraissait assimiler ce qu'il lui disait. « Et au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, le Manoir Malfoy a été utilisé comme quartier général des Mangemorts. »

Malfoy releva brusquement la tête et lui lança un regard noir. « Non, ça ne m'a _pas échappé_, Potter. » Il avait presque craché ces derniers mots. Son regard était devenu hostile, et ses mains agrippaient le bord de la table avec tant de force que les articulations de ses doigts en étaient presque blanches.

« Merde. » Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je suis désolé. »

L'expression de Malfoy devint presque confuse lorsqu'il l'entendit s'excuser. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Je voulais pas… Je n'ai pas pensé… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Bien sûr que tu ne l'as pas oublié. Je t'ai vu… quand Voldemort - » Malfoy tressaillit. « Peu importe. »

« Ecoute, Potter », répondit le blond, ses doigts relâchant leur prise sur la table. « Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était une mauvaise idée. Je vais juste m'en aller - »

Alors qu'il se levait pour partir, Harry lui agrippa le poignet. « Ne t'en va pas. Je suis désolé. On a qu'à essayer encore une fois. Et on ne parlera plus de la guerre. »

Il le relâcha alors que la serveuse revenait avec leurs commandes. Malfoy reprit sa place, et ils commencèrent à manger leur repas en silence. « Donc », fit Harry, jouant avec sa fourchette ; il fallait qu'il essaie au moins de sauver les meubles. « Comment va ta mère ? »

Le blond finit sa bouchée, prit une gorgée d'eau, puis leva les yeux vers lui. « Voyons voir… Il y a quelques jours - seulement vingt-quatre heures après que nous soyons rentrés chez nous - tes grands amis, les Aurors, sont passés nous rendre une petite visite et ont emmené de force à Azkaban l'homme avec lequel elle est mariée depuis vingt ans. A ton avis, comment va-t-elle ? »

« Je suis désolé - »

« Non, c'est faux. Ne fais pas comme si le sort de mon père t'intéressait - »

« Je ne voulais pas… » Harry se passa à nouveau une main dans les cheveux. Rien ne se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Enfin, 'prévu' était peut-être un bien grand mot. « S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire… si toi ou ta mère, vous avez besoin de quelque chose… »

« Mais pas mon père. »

Harry se raidit visiblement, et il regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Malfoy arborait un regard de défi - et lui-même devait présenter une expression semblable. « Non. Pas ton père. »

« Très bien. » Il repoussa son assiette. « Je vais y aller. »

« Attends », dit-il, se penchant à nouveau par-dessus la table pour empêcher Malfoy de se lever. « Accorde-moi encore juste quelque minutes. S'il te plaît. »

Malfoy baissa les yeux vers la main de Harry qui le retenait par le bras. Il se dégagea, mais ne se leva pas pour autant. « _S'il te plaît, _Potter ? Ca doit être un record. Tu t'es excusé, tu m'as offert ton aide - et à ma mère, aussi -, et tu m'as dit 's'il te plait'. La fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons ne va sûrement pas tarder. »

« Eh bien, le monde qu'on connaissait a disparu tu sais. La guerre est finie. »

« Elle n'est pas finie pour tout le monde. »

« Bien sûr. » Harry n'y avait pas pensé. En fait, il n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche ou de se lancer dans la bataille. Sauf que cette fois… eh bien, sa technique habituelle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de marcher. « Je suis déso- »

« Si tu dis 'je suis désolé' une fois de plus, je vais certainement partir. Moi, vois-tu, je ne suis pas du tout désolé que tu aies gagné la guerre. La mort de Face-de-Serpent me remplit de joie, à vrai dire. Je ne suis pas très heureux de voir comment les choses ont tourné pour ma famille, mais je suppose… » Il lança un regard à Harry et haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que mon père a fait ses propres choix, et il ne peux pas s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un vienne le tirer du bourbier dans lequel il s'est mis tout seul. »

« Merci. »

Malfoy le fixa, incrédule. « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Harry Potter ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Ca va faire bientôt une heure que je suis là, et tu es arrivé avant moi. Si tu avais pris du Polynectar, les effets se seraient sûrement dissipés maintenant. »

Harry eut un sourire. Un vrai sourire. « C'est vraiment moi, Malfoy. Je suis juste… _fatigué. _Je suis fatigué d'avoir toujours à me battre. Depuis que j'ai onze ans et que j'ai appris que je suis un sorcier, je - »

« Attends. Attends. _Quoi _? Tu as découvert que tu étais un sorcier seulement quand tu avais onze ans ? »

« Tu ne savais pas ? »

Le sourire ironique que lui renvoya Malfoy était presque réconfortant, tant il lui semblait familier.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai - on n'a jamais eu de véritable conversation avant. » Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante moldus qui détestaient la magie, et refusaient ne serait-ce que l'on en parle dans leur maison. Ils espéraient que s'ils faisaient comme si de rien était » - _ou s'ils me maltraitaient -_ « je deviendrais normal. »

Malfoy plissa les yeux. Harry ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il était perplexe, incrédule ou irrité.

« Quand ma lettre de Poudlard est arrivée, ils l'ont prise, ils ne voulaient pas que la lise. Pour résumer, Hagrid me l'a remise en main propre et m'a dit que j'étais un sorcier. Le jour de mon onzième anniversaire. »

« Mais… Mais tu ne t'étais jamais _douté_ de quelque chose ? Il n'y a jamais eu de phénomènes magiques intempestifs quand tu étais enfant ? »

« Je suppose que si. Mais seulement si j'étais particulièrement en colère, bouleversé ou effrayé. J'avais des ennuis à chaque fois, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne réalisais pas que c'était _à cause _de moi que ce genre de choses arrivait. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais demandé d'explications ? »

« Je n'avais pas le droit. » Harry commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Comment en était-il arrivé à parler de ce sujet ? « Bref, mon but n'était pas de te raconter mon enfance. Je voulais juste te dire que depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, j'ai dû me battre. Me battre contre Voldemort, me battre contre la _Gazette_, me battre contre le Ministère… Me battre contre toi. »

Malfoy avait l'air irrité, comme s'il lui en voulait d'avoir changé de sujet - comme si le passé de Harry l'intéressait vraiment.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis fatigué, Malfoy. Fatigué d'avoir à me battre. Fatigué d'avoir toujours à penser à la prochaine bataille. Je suis… eh bien, j'ai décidé que j'en avais _fini _avec tout ça. »

Le blond éclata de rire. Harry en fut stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy rire sincèrement depuis qu'il le connaissait.

« Toi ? » dit-il, toujours hilare. « Tu n'auras _jamais_ fini de te battre, Potter. » Il essuya une larme. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

« Dis-moi… qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire de ta vie ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je vais probablement devenir Auror. »

Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge, et se força à prendre une expression faussement sérieuse. « Bien sûr. Un métier très tranquille. »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Il sentit également le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Ferme-la. »

« Oooh. Quelle répartie impressionnante. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. « D'accord. Laisse-moi reformuler. Je suis fatigué d'avoir à me battre _tout le temps._ Il est possible que ça finisse par faire partie de mon travail, mais j'aimerais bien… je sais pas… juste profiter de la vie pendant un moment. »

« Et tu voudrais commencer avec _moi _? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que c'est ton boulot, Potter, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Mon boulot ? Tu veux dire, me battre contre toi ? »

« Te battre contre les méchants. »

« Tu ne fais pas partie des méchants. »

« Si. »

« Plus maintenant », argumenta Harry. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers les images du visage de Malfoy - vues au travers des yeux de Voldemort - alors qu'il était forcé de torturer des innocents. Il dévisagea avec attention le jeune homme assis en face de lui, et réalisa quelque chose qui le surprit. « En fait, je ne sais pas si tu en as fait partie un jour. »

« Là, tu te montres juste stupide. »

« Peu importe. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _ce que tu as vu _? »

Maintenant qu'ils réussissaient à parler, Harry ne voulait pas s'engager dans une discussion au sujet de la guerre. « Je t'en parlerai un autre jour. »

Il fouilla dans une poche de sa cape et en sortit un petit paquet, ignorant le tressaillement qu'avait eu Malfoy lorsqu'il l'avait vu faire. Il supposait qu'il se passerait pas mal de temps avant que l'un d'entre eux ne réagisse pas de cette manière à un geste aussi soudain. Il jeta un sortilège pour rentre au paquet sa taille originelle et le donna à Malfoy.

Harry le regarda écarquiller les yeux. « Est-ce que c'est… ? » Il tendit une main hésitante vers l'objet.

« Ta baguette, oui. »

Malfoy ouvrit le paquet et en sortit sa baguette qu'il posa sur la paume de sa main, comme s'il cherchait à la soupeser. Harry remarqua l'air de contentement qui envahit son visage. Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur que lui procurait sa baguette chaque fois qu'il la tenait entre ses doigts. Il se souvint du jour où il l'avait achetée, et comment elle lui avait parue être exactement à sa place dans sa main.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers lui. « Merci. » Sa voix était si basse, presque un murmure, et Harry n'était pas sûr que son interlocuteur avait voulu qu'il l'entende.

« Tu vois ? » dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Ce n'est pas si difficile, non ? »

« Connard », répondit Malfoy, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. « Ca me fait presque mal d'avoir à te remercier, tu sais. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Merci, Malfoy. Et remercie aussi ta mère. Vous m'avez tous les deux aidé, et je n'aurais jamais survécu à cette bataille sans vous. »

Le blond eut l'air perplexe. « Je sais ce qu'a fait ma mère, Potter. Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait pour t'aider. »

« Oh si. » Il baissa les yeux vers la baguette que Draco tenait toujours avec précaution. « Même si ce n'était pas ton intention. »

Malfoy suivit son regard. « Ma baguette ? Tu me l'as prise. Je ne te l'ai pas donnée, pour l'amour de Merlin. »

« Mais tu ne nous as pas dénoncés au Manoir. Et tu as empêché Crabbe de me tuer. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Malfoy, tu as aidé. »

Le blond pris une expression irritée. « Peu importe. »

Harry fit signe à la serveuse, et laissa quelques Gallions sur la table. « Prends soin de toi, Malfoy. Et dit merci à ta mère de ma part. »

« Tu devrais lui dire toi-même. »

« Je sais. Et je le ferai. Juste… juste, dis-lui, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

* * *

**Septembre, 1998**

* * *

« Harry ! »

Soupirant intérieurement, Harry reconnut la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Ginny. Il avait espéré pouvoir l'éviter au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'école, mais apparemment le destin refusait de lui accorder ces quelques heures de paix.

« Ginny. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, traînant sa propre valise derrière elle. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. « On peut discuter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ca ne peut pas attendre - »

« Non, Harry, ça ne peut pas attendre. »

« Ecoute, Gin, il faut qu'on monte dans le train. »

« Il part dans douze minutes. Je ne t'en demande que cinq. Et encore. » Elle avait l'air si déterminée qu'il sut immédiatement qu'il serait inutile de chercher à argumenter.

« Très bien », soupira-t-il. « De quoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle ? »

« Pas ici », dit-elle. « Par là-bas. » Elle indiqua du doigt une salle d'attente déserte, la plupart des gens sur le quai étant occupés à charger leurs bagages dans le train.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la salle, Ginny agita sa baguette pour fermer la porte, avant de lancer un _Assurdiato. _Harry était de plus en plus nerveux, surtout lorsqu'il vit le regard qu'elle lui lança.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il. « De quoi est-ce que tu voulais qu'on parle ? »

« De nous. »

« Comment ça, de nous ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur sa valise. « Oh, je ne sais pas, Harry. Peut-être du fait qu'il n'y a pas de 'nous'. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard confus.

« Je ne suis pas une petite fleur délicate qui a besoin qu'on la protège, et je ne suis pas stupide, Harry, et je… Je ne pense juste pas que tu t'en rendes compte. Je pense que tout ce que tu vois en moi, c'est la petite sœur de Ron. »

« Non, Ginny, je - »

« Si, Harry. » Elle se releva, la main qu'elle venait de poser sur sa poitrine indiquant à Harry qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de baisser la tête vers sa propre main - qui commença bientôt à trembler, et elle recula immédiatement d'un pas.

Se détournant pour faire face au mur opposé, elle continua. « Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. » Sa voix se brisa, et elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je t'ai attendu, Harry. J'ai attendu longtemps pour que tu réalises ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Et quand tu t'en es enfin rendu compte, j'étais tellement heureuse. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, l'air tout sauf heureuse. Elle cligna des yeux avant de détourner à nouveau le regard et d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

« Mais maintenant… Je ne sais pas si tu voulais vraiment sortir avec moi, ou si tu voulais juste que je t'accorde à nouveau toute mon attention. »

Harry tressaillit en entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il détestait qu'on lui _prête attention_, et elle le savait. « Ginny, tu sais que je - »

« C'est justement ça, Harry, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûre de te connaître vraiment. Pendant des années j'ai cru que je t'aimais, mais honnêtement, je n'en suis plus si sûre maintenant. »

Harry essaya de ne pas se vexer, mais il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en entendant sa remarque.

« Je t'en prie, ne prends pas mal ce que j'essaie de te dire. Je t'aime beaucoup… C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je suis _amoureuse_ de toi. »

_Est-ce que c'est censé avoir un sens ?_ Harry la soupçonna d'avoir longuement discuté avec Hermione durant l'été. Tout ce qu'il réussit à répondre fut, « Oh. »

« Allez, Harry, reconnais-le. Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ; tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu étais tellement occupé à combattre les Mangemorts que tu m'as à peine accordé ton attention. » Elle avait l'air triste, mais déterminée. « Je pense que j'avais l'attrait d'une nouveauté pour toi, la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami qui ne cessait de t'admirer. C'est plutôt embarrassant maintenant que j'envisage les choses sous cet angle, mais je ne peux pas changer le passé, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai beaucoup grandi, Harry, et j'ai eu toute l'année dernière pour penser à notre couple. »

_Oui, eh bien, désolé d'avoir été un peu préoccupé pendant ce temps-là. _« Et ? »

Elle fit quelques pas, nerveuse, et se joignit les elle regarda Harry, il crut qu'elle allait commencer à pleurer. Mais finalement, elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Et je pense que nous avons vécu quelque chose ensemble, mais maintenant, c'est fini. » Elle s'interrompit. Harry se demanda s'il ne devait pas dire quelque chose. Avant qu'il n'en ait la chance, elle continua. « Tu es le héros que tout le monde admire, moi y compris. »

_Elle ne peut pas avoir dit ça. Oh, ça, c'est définitivement signé Hermione. _Il sentit sa colère ressurgir alors qu'elle continuait sur sa lancée.

« Tu étais aussi l'ami de mon grand frère, le garçon que mes parents ont accueuilli comme s'il faisait partie de la famille. Moi, j'étais la gamine amoureuse de toi depuis le début et qui a brusquement commencé à sortir avec d'autres garçons, et tu as réalisé, finalement, que j'étais une fille. Sortir ensemble, c'était pratique ; c'était facile. »

« Je préfère penser qu'il y avait plus que ça entre nous. »

Elle posa la main sur son bras. Harry eut l'impression que ce geste était plus condescendant qu'autre chose. « Bien sûr qu'il y avait plus que ça. Je résume juste les choses. Cela dit, si on prend vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, tu ne m'as jamais considérée comme ton égale. Tu étais le héros qui devait partir à la recherche des Horcruxes et tuer Voldemort. »

« Je n'étais pas tout seul. »

« Je sais, et c'est justement ça le problème. Tu es parti avec Ron et Hermione. »

« Ce sont mes meilleurs amis. »

« Exactement. Et pas moi. Je ne l'ai jamais été, et je ne le serai jamais. Je pense que tu me verras toujours comme une petite sœur, celle à protéger et à mettre en sécurité. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose - mais il réalisa brusquement qu'elle avait probablement raison, et la referma.

« Même si ça peut paraître assez flatteur comme conception de moi, Harry, ce n'est pas moi. J'ai l'impression que tu m'as mise de côté, que tu m'as poussée hors de ton chemin pendant que les plus grands partaient jouer. Au cas où tu ne t'en serais toujours pas rendu compte, ce n'est pas moi. J'en ai assez d'être dans ton ombre. Je ne veux être dans l'ombre de personne. »

« Donc c'est fini, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Je pense, oui. »

« Très bien. » Vraiment, que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ? Elle n'avait peut-être pas raison sur tous les plans, mais Harry se devait de reconnaître qu'il avait su lui aussi que tout était fini entre eux avant même qu'ils n'aient cette discussion.

Ginny eut un sourire et le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres avant de reculer de quelques pas. « Si tu avais été amoureux de moi, tu te serais bien plus battu. »

Harry sourit à son tour, et serra ses mains dans les siennes. « Oui. Je pense que tu as raison. »

« Au revoir, Harry. »

« Salut, Ginny. »

Harry suivit son ex-petite amie des yeux alors qu'elle quittait la pièce et se dirigeait vers le Poudlard Express. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait plus léger, plus libre que depuis un long moment - peut-être même plus que jamais auparavant. Souriant à l'idée du véritable prodige que pouvait être Ginny Weasley, il tira sa valise derrière lui et monta à bord du train, en route pour sa dernière année d'école.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **sesheta_66

**Ecrit pour : **_hibiscus

**Traduction :** ReachingforHeaven

**Titre** : A Time to Move On

**Résumé : **Essayant de mettre la guerre derrière eux, et leurs blessures toujours à vif, les élèves de Poudlard essaient de découvrir ce que leur réserve l'avenir - et peut-être de retrouver au passage un peu de leur enfance perdue.

**Rating : **PG-13/PG-15

**Prend l'épilogue en compte ? **Le tome 7 est pris en compte, jusqu'à la fin de la bataille. Ne suit pas l'épilogue.

**Note de la traductrice : **Salut tout le monde ! Désolée de ces deux jours de retard, mais j'ai eu un imprévu médical (je suis un traitement assez contraignant en ce moment, enfin bon ne nous éternisons pas sur le sujet). Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, j'essaierai de mettre la troisième partie demain soir ! Deal ? :D

Breeef. Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews (je vais de ce pas y répondre, d'ailleurs), merci une fois de plus à mon adorable beta-pokémon, of course ; et pour finir, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

**A Time to Move On**

* * *

Harry se trouva un compartiment vide - il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de chercher Ron et Hermione - et s'y installa. Il n'évitait pas ses amis, bien sûr, mais il espérait être monté assez tard à bord du train pour qu'ils aient déjà trouvé des sièges - et il espérait surtout que la plupart des autres élèves préfèrent le laisser tranquille.

« Potter ? » Ou pas.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Où sont passés tes copains ? » demanda le blond, ignorant sa question ; il était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Granger et la belette t'aient laissé sortir de leur champ de vision pendant plus d'une minute. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, je t'en prie ! Ils se débrouillent très bien seuls, ces derniers temps. » _Ils ne vont même pas remarquer mon absence. _« J'imagine qu'ils sont accaparés par leurs devoirs de préfets. »

« Ah. »

« Hé, tu es préfet. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas dans le compartiment qui vous est réservé ? »

Malfoy ricana. « Tu n'imagines sûrement pas que McGonagall allait _me _permettre de continuer à être préfet après… enfin bon. »

Harry était à deux doigts de se mettre une gifle. « Oh, c'est vrai. Désolé. Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Le Serpentard eut un reniflement hautain. « Typique. »

« Merci. »

« Je vais juste me trouver un autre compartiment, donc. »

Harry soupira. « Pas la peine. Il y a plein de place, ici. »

Malfoy lui lança un regard curieux, mais ne bougea pas de la porte.

« Il n'y a que moi ici. On n'est même pas obligés de se parler. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry s'efforça de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Pourquoi quoi ? Il abandonna l'idée, réalisant que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. « Je suis sûr qu'on s'en sortira très bien. »

Quand il réalisa que Malfoy n'avait toujours pas bougé, il ajouta, « Je suis surpris que tu reviennes à l'école. »

« L'année dernière n'a pas été ce que l'on peut qualifier d'excellente au niveau de l'apprentissage scolaire, Potter, à moins que tu considères la torture comme une matière digne d'être étudiée. »

« Donc tu n'as pas passé tes ASPIC ? »

« Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Je n'aurais pu finir qu'avec des notes médiocres. Et un Malfoy n'est jamais médiocre. »

« Je veux bien te croire. » Les élèves dans le couloir devaient contourner le blond pour pouvoir passer, et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Allez, rentre ta valise dans le compartiment et assieds-toi. »

« Comment, pas de belette femelle ? » Il ne bougea toujours pas.

« Ca ne te concerne absolument pas, mais on a rompu. »

« Je ne savais pas. »

« Pas étonnant, c'est arrivé il y a environ dix minutes. »

« Tu as l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé, vraiment. » Ses mots étaient lourds de sarcasme.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que je m'y attendais depuis un moment. »

Lorsqu'il vit un élève plus jeune avoir du mal à se frayer un chemin dans le couloir, il fronça les sourcils et fit signe à Malfoy de dégager le passage.

« Allez, rentre. Après tout, c'est une nouvelle année. Un nouveau départ. On ferait aussi bien de commencer dès maintenant. »

« Tu es un véritable crétin, Potter. » Mais malgré ces mots, il fit rentrer sa valise dans le compartiment.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Ton sens de la justice typiquement Gryffondor a clairement altéré la capacité de ton cerveau à distinguer ce à quoi tu es confronté. J'aurais cru qu'après des années à te faire pourchasser par un fou furieux, tu serais moins naïf. »

« Je ne suis pas naïf, Malfoy. »

« Si, si tu penses qu'on va laisser un Serpentard prendre un nouveau départ. En particulier un Serpentard qui s'appelle Malfoy. »

« Je ne sais pas comment vont se comporter les gens ; mais je sais que moi, je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette rivalité. J'ai l'intention d'aller de l'avant, pas de regarder derrière moi. »

Malfoy eut une quinte de toux dubitative. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Non, mais vraiment. Je suis sincère. »

« Tu essaies de me dire que tu ne garderas aucune rancune ? »

« Je… eh bien, je vais essayer. Je ne veux pas juger les gens sur la base du passé. »

« Même Pansy ? »

Harry y réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. Pansy avait voulu le trahir, l'envoyer à Voldemort. Elle avait essayé de monter les autres élèves contre lui. Mais, songea-t-il, combien d'autres avaient eu la même idée, sans oser le dire ? Combien d'entre eux avaient été heureux de n'avoir qu'à prendre la fuite en se disant que Harry finirait par gagner la bataille ?

Il hocha la tête. « Même Parkinson. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça », répondit Malfoy.

* * *

Harry fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte du compartiment qu'on ouvrait avec force.

« Alors c'est vrai ! » s'exclama une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Tu as vraiment décidé de revenir ! »

Malfoy leva les yeux de son livre. « Tu fais preuve d'une incroyable capacité d'observation, Smith. »

Zacharias Smith sortit immédiatement sa baguette ; tandis que Malfoy tirait la sienne, Harry lança un _Protego _informulé qui fit dévier le sortilège du Poufsouffle.

« Qu'est-ce que - », commença Smith, mais lorsqu'il comprit _qui _avait jeté le sort, il s'interrompit. « Potter ? Qu'est-ce que _tu _fais là avec… avec _lui _? »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu nous interrompes aussi grossièrement, Smith, je faisais une sieste. »

« Tu faisais _quoi _? » Smith avait l'ait stupéfait ; il ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de continuer. « Comment est-ce que tu peux baisser ta garde à côté de… _ça _? »

Harry se leva, livide, et pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de l'autre adolescent. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je n'avais de comptes à rendre à personne, Smith, et encore moins à toi. »

« Je ne voulais pas… C'est juste que… Tu devrais faire attention. C'est un Mangemort. Il a fait entrer les autres dans Poudlard. Il - »

« Ta gueule ! » s'écria Harry. « Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas un Mangemort. Tout ce qu'il a fait pour Voldemort, il l'a fait pour sauver sa famille. »

« Bien sûr. En bon petit fils à papa. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà menacé tes parents ? Est-ce que tu as déjà vu cette même personne menacer, torturer et tuer d'autres gens juste devant toi ? Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des hommes, des hommes adultes et courageux, trembler aux pieds de celui qui menace ta famille ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà retiré tout pouvoir, tout le pouvoir qu'a ta famille, avant de t'ordonner de faire ce qu'il te demande _ou il te tuera _? » Harry s'était rapproché de Smith, et son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. « Alors ? »

« N-non », balbutia l'autre.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Harry recula d'un pas, mais ne baissa pas sa baguette. « A moins que ça ne t'arrive un jour, tu n'as pas le droit de juger qui que ce soit. Maintenant, sois gentil et dégage d'ici, et laisse-nous tranquilles. »

Harry poussa Smith dans le couloir et d'un geste de sa baguette, il verrouilla la porte.

« Potter ? » fit Malfoy après un instant de silence.

Le brun rangea sa baguette et se passa la main sur le visage, espérant retrouver son calme. « Hmm ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était… Qu'est-ce que tu… Pourquoi est-ce que tu… ? »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Tu n'es pas très éloquent aujourd'hui, non ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« Smith est un crétin. »

« En fait, c'est un vrai connard, mais là n'est pas le problème. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as défendu ? »

« Il m'a énervé. »

« Ouais, ça je l'avais compris. » Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Ecoute, Potter, je comprends bien que tu as l'habitude de _sauver les gens_, mais la guerre est finie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. »

« Je sais. Mais les gens comme Smith ont besoin que quelqu'un les remette à leur place. »

« Et ce quelqu'un, c'est toi ? »

« Aujourd'hui, oui. Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que tu as dis que tu étais fatigué d'avoir à te battre. En plus, il a dit la vérité. »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« Ecoute. » Malfoy commençait à s'agiter. « Arrête d'essayer de faire de moi un gentil qui aurait juste fait des erreurs. Ce n'est pas moi. Toi surtout, tu devrais le savoir. J'ai merdé, et maintenant je dois payer pour ce que j'ai fait. Laisse-moi assumer les conséquences. »

« Non. »

« Potter, ce n'était pas une question. Je te le préviens. N'essaie - pas - de - m'aider. »

« J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies aucune chance de me faire changer d'avis, Draco. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Draco. »

Harry eut un grand sourire. « D'accord. Malfoy. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. J'ai vécu avec la menace de Voldemort planant au-dessus de ma tête depuis que j'ai onze ans - depuis plus longtemps en fait, mais je ne le savais pas à l'époque. Je suis fatigué de vivre constamment en situation de guerre. Alors si je vois quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à une bataille, je m'interposerai. Que tu sois impliqué ou qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis fatigué, et je ferai de mon mieux pour mettre un terme à tout ça. »

« Même si tu dois t'opposer à ton pote la belette ? »

« Même dans ce cas. » Harry fut surpris de découvrir que c'était la vérité.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, mais le brun put voir le coin de ses lèvres esquisser un sourire. Il était sincère. Il était fatigué d'avoir à se battre, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de stupides disputes à l'école - il en avait plus qu'assez.

* * *

Deux semaines après la rentrée, McGonagall demanda aux septième et huitième années de rester quelques instants après le dîner.

« Certains élèves parmi les étudiants plus âgés sont venus me demander la permission d'organiser une fête », annonça-t-elle à leur groupe.

L'expression suffisante d'Hermione était révélatrice - elle faisait de toute évidence partie de ces élèves.

« Dans un effort pour promouvoir l'unité entre les différentes maisons, j'ai donné mon autorisation. Samedi prochain, les élèves des deux dernières années ont la permission de se réunir. Cela vous donne donc huit jours pour finaliser les détails de l'organisation. Regardez sur le tableau d'affichage dans vos salles communes respectives pour plus d'informations, et si vous voulez avoir l'opportunité de participer à l'organisation de cet évènement. »

* * *

« Rappelle-moi - pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça déjà, Hermione ? » demanda Ron pour ce qui devait être la centième fois.

« L'entente entre les maisons. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit intégrer les Serpentards ? »

Hermione s'arrêta et lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux. « Ronald, le but premier de tout ça, c'est de tous nous rapprocher, de dépasser… eh bien, le passé. »

« Mais ce sont des Slytherins », marmonna-t-il. Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation de dédain et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

« Détends-toi, vieux ! » fit Seamus qui s'approchait, et il tapa Ron sur l'épaule. L'Irlandais les retint tous les deux, et il attendit que Hermione se soit suffisamment éloignée avant de reprendre la parole. « Je nous ai trouvé de quoi boire, pour nous aider à mieux supporter la situation. » Il leur fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de sous sa cape une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu, et une autre de rhum. L'humeur de Ron s'améliora sur-le-champ.

Une heure après le début de la fête, la musique était assourdissante, les boissons (non-alcoolisées pour la plupart d'ailleurs, à la grande déception de Ron) coulaient à flots, et Seamus dansait joyeusement avec une Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle - toutes les deux avaient enroulé leur écharpe aux armoiries de leur maison autour du cou de l'Irlandais et s'en servaient pour l'embrasser, chacune à leur tour. On pouvait entendre Seamus crier : « _Voilà _ce que j'appelle l'entente entre les maisons ! », et porter un toast à tous ceux qui voulaient bien lui prêter attention. Bref, la fête semblait être jusque-là un franc succès. Quant à Ron et Hermione, ils avaient disparu dans un coin sombre de la salle ; Luna et Neville, sur la piste de danse, paraissaient bien s'amuser.

Le seul aspect négatif de la soirée, c'était les Slytherins ; les quelques-uns qui avaient décidé de venir refusaient d'adresser la parole à qui ne faisait pas partie de leur maison. Et, à la grande surprise de Harry, Malfoy (qui était arrivé après le reste de ses camarades, d'ailleurs) était assis seul, et ne parlait à personne - un comportement des plus étranges. Après tout, Zabini et Parkinson étaient là, eux aussi.

Harry traversa la pièce pour le rejoindre. « Malfoy. »

« Potter. »

« Elle est bien, cette fête. »

« Si tu le dis. » Il prit une gorgée de son verre. « Tu n'es pas inquiet que la ton pote la belette et Granger se demandent pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas… Parce que tous les trois, vous êtes inséparables depuis la première année, peut-être. »

« Mm. Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tenir la chandelle. »

« Je ne sais pas », répliqua Malfoy avec un sourire ironique et un haussement de sourcils significatif. « On peut bien s'amuser, à trois. »

Harry resta bouche bée, et Malfoy éclata de rire. Le brun referma la bouche, et fit la grimace.

« Quoi, avec Hermione et Ron ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du coin où ses amis étaient en train de se peloter. La technique de Ron ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée, si l'on s'en fiait aux bruits de succion qui venaient de leur direction. C'était un miracle que la pauvre Hermione ne soit pas en train de s'étouffer avec la langue de son copain d'ailleurs, étant donné la façon dont ce dernier s'obstinait à vouloir l'enfoncer au fond de sa gorge. Harry secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux, essayant de toutes ses forces d'oublier les images que les paroles de Malfoy avaient fait surgir dans son esprit.

« C'est immonde. »

Malfoy suivit le regard de Harry. Il cessa immédiatement de ricaner, et eut un frisson. « Certes. Taches de rousseur. Cheveux roux. La langue de Weasley. Autant pour moi. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. »

Harry eut un petit rire. Eh bien, au moins il n'était plus le seul à avoir envie de vomir, maintenant. '_Le malheur ne peut se consoler qu'avec le malheur des autres'_, et tout ça. Il attrapa une poignée de chips et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Vraiment, c'était une fête très réussie, dans l'ensemble. Peut-être pouvait-on encore espérer que les choses finiraient par s'arranger, pour eux tous.

« Alors… Pourquoi est-ce que vous restez entre vous ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être du genre à me 'mélanger' d'après toi, Potter ? »

« Quoi, on n'est pas assez biens pour vous ? » demanda Harry, jetant par-dessus son épaule un coup d'œil en direction des camarades de Malfoy. « On dirait que les Serpentards tiennent à rester ensemble. »

« Regarde autour de toi, Potter. Personne ne semble vouloir faire l'effort de nous intégrer, non plus. »

« Moi, si. »

« Je ne t'ai pas encore vu fraterniser avec Pansy. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Parkinson. « Pour être honnête, elle me fait un peu peur. »

Malfoy éclata de rire. « C'est compréhensible. »

Harry eut un sourire, heureux d'avoir réussi à lancer la conversation. « Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là dans ton coin, au lieu de discuter avec tes amis ? »

Le regard du blond se durcit. « Le nom de ma famille n'impose plus exactement autant de respect qu'auparavant. Et c'est tout, pas d'autres questions sur le sujet. »

Harry voulait en discuter, il voulait faire remarquer que ce fait ne devrait pas compter aux yeux de ses amis - mais il décida de changer de sujet.

« Alors… Tu as essayé le punch de Seamus ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu as vu ce que cette boisson lui a fait ? »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand il vit les mouvements qu'exécutait son ami sur la piste de danse. « Tu n'as pas tort. »

« Et toi, tu ne bois pas ? »

« J'ai pris un verre, et ça me suffit. Je préfère garder l'esprit clair. » Il jeta un regard méfiant en direction du groupe de Serpentards.

« Bonne idée », dit Malfoy. « Je ferais pareil à ta place, quand ils sont dans les parages. »

Harry resta bouche bée, une fois de plus.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai. Nous les Serpentards, nous sommes toujours en train d'observer, de rassembler des informations, de récolter de quoi faire chanter les gens. C'est impensable de baisser ta garde avec l'un d'entre nous à côté. Fais-moi confiance, je sais de quoi je parle. »

Harry était toujours en train d'assimiler le fait que Malfoy venait de lui donner un conseil quand Luna interpela la foule. « Faisons un jeu ! » suggéra-t-elle.

On fit plusieurs suggestions, avant que tout le monde ne se mettre d'accord sur un jeu 'd'action ou vérité'.

« Et c'est le moment où je m'en vais, donc », dit Malfoy en se levant, avec l'intention évidente de quitter la pièce.

« Tu ne vas pas te joindre à nous, Draco ? » demanda Parkinson.

« Allez, Draco. Reste un peu. On pourrait bien s'amuser », ajouta un autre Serpentard. Son sourire avait l'air tout sauf amical.

« Non merci. Je vais aller me coucher. »

« Oh, on a peur, Malfoy ? » se moqua Smith.

« De toi ? » ricana Malfoy. « Ca m'étonnerait. » Puis il quitta la pièce. Harry le suivit.

« Malfoy ! » l'appela-t-il, s'empressant de le suivre dans le hall. « Malfoy, attends ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? » répondit-il, sans pour autant ni se retourner ni ralentir l'allure.

Après s'être hâté de le rejoindre, Harry lui agrippa le bras pour l'arrêter. « Ralentis une minute, tu veux ? »

Le blond s'arrêta, se retourna et lui lança un regard noir. « Il est _hors de question _que je retourne dans cette salle, alors n'essaie même pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Action ou vérité ? Allons, Potter. On a quel âge, douze ans ? »

« Non, dix-huit - où est le problème ? »

« Exactement. Dix-huit. Nous sommes des adultes, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Pourquoi donc voudrais-je m'abaisser à jouer à quelque chose d'aussi puéril ? »

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et réfléchit à la question. « Je ne sais pas, Malfoy. Peut-être parce que la plupart d'entre nous n'ont jamais vraiment eu la chance d'être des enfants ? »

« Oh, donc c'est ça, l'image idéale que tu te fais de ton enfance perdue ? Jouer à des jeux stupides et faire comme si la guerre n'était jamais arrivée ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de garder son calme. Il refusait de laisser Malfoy se moquer de lui. « Non, ce n'est pas ça. L'image idéale que je m'en fais, je veux dire. Et je veux pas faire comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de guerre. Tout le monde sait ce qui s'est passé, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ait besoin d'y revenir toutes les cinq minutes. »

« D'y revenir ? » fit Malfoy, incrédule. « D'y revenir ? Peut-être que tu devrais suggérer à certains de tes _amis_ dans la Grande Salle d'arrêter de vouloir _revenir_ sans cesse sur le sujet, alors. Excuse-moi, mais il semblerait qu'on ne me permette pas d'oublier - même pendant une minute - la guerre et le rôle que j'y ai joué. Chaque minute de chaque jour, Potter, on me le rappelle. Les remarques, les ricanements, les bousculades 'accidentelles' dans les couloirs. Ces _gens-là_ » - il indiqua d'un geste de la main la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter - « ne me laisseront jamais oublier. Alors excuse-moi si je n'ai pas envie de jouer à 'action ou vérité' avec des gens qui ne me supportent pas. Des gens qui en profiteraient pour me rappeler une fois de plus ce que j'ai fait. »

Le petit discours de Malfoy laissa Harry bouche bée. Il resta là, immobile, alors qu'il s'efforçait de comprendre les mots que Draco venait de prononcer. Il revint sur les semaines qu'ils venaient de passer au château depuis la rentrée, et réalisa que Malfoy avait raison. Hermione et lui ne cessaient de répèter à Ron qu'il devait cesser de lancer des remarquer à tout-va, mais il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que faisaient les autres élèves.

Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il avait entendu des remarques dans les couloirs, qu'il avait vu des gens jeter les livres de Malfoy par terre ou le bousculer. Il n'avait pas songé au fait que ce qu'il avait pu constater ne devait être qu'une partie seulement de ce que Malfoy devait supporter. Soudainement, son comportement solitaire avait bien plus de sens.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Malfoy s'était éloigné.

« Hé ! Malfoy ! Attends ! »

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna. « Quoi encore, Potter ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils. « Désolé de quoi ? »

« Pour ne pas avoir fait plus attention. » Malfoy plissa les yeux. « J'aurais dû voir ce qui t'arrivais. J'aurais dû dire ou faire quelque chose. »

« Oh, bordel de merde - Potter. Est-ce que tu dois vraiment te sentir obligée de sauver tout le monde ? »

Harry se gratta la nuque. « Euh… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me _sauve_. Je sais que ça va être un concept difficile à comprendre pour toi, mais je ne veux - pas - de - ton - aide. »

« Mais - »

« Fous-moi la paix, Potter ! »

* * *

**Octobre, 1998**

* * *

« Alors, on va où ? » demanda Ron, attirant Hermione vers lui pour l'embrasser. Tous les trois se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard pour leur première sortie de l'année.

Elle sourit à Ron, et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai besoin de nouvelles plumes. »

« Tu utilises plus de plumes que toutes les personnes que je connais », fit Ron sur un ton presque impressionné.

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur le bras avant de lui tapoter le nez. « Oh, toi ! »

Harry était certain qu'il n'allait pas tarder à vomir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ses deux amis se remettent à se peloter. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'ils étaient obligés de faire ça en public ? Il soupira et essaya de trouver un moyen pour s'éloigner du couple absolument niais que formait ses deux meilleurs amis. Passer la journée avec eux maintenant qu'ils étaient _ensemble_ ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré autour de lui et remarqua que la plupart des élèves se hâtaient de trouver un endroit chaud où passer la journée. Ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, en vérité. Il était sur le point de suggérer qu'ils aillent prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais quand un éclat blond attira son regard. Malfoy était un peu plus loin, entouré d'élèves de septième et huitième année, et Smith donnait l'impression de mener leur petit groupe.

« Vous deux, partez devant. Je vous retrouve chez Honeydukes dans une heure. »

Harry n'attendit pas leur réponse avant de se diriger vers l'attroupement. « Malfoy ! Te voilà ! »

Tout le monde se tut, et les élèves s'écartèrent et Harry put découvrir derrière eux un Draco Malfoy à l'air furieux.

« Je pensais qu'on devait se retrouver devant le portail du château avant de partir. » Il sourit et tendit la main pour attraper le bras de Malfoy et l'éloigner des autres élèves. « C'est pas grave, je t'ai enfin retrouvé maintenant. On y va ? »

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil aux autres adolescents. « Oh, je suis désolé », fit Harry, les yeux désormais fixés sur Smith. « J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? Je peux attendre. »

« N-non », balbutia un des septième année. « On a fini. »

Malfoy lança un regard noir à Harry, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Ah ? Bon, eh bien - à plus tard ! »

Draco et lui marchèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de portée de Smith et des autres, avant que le blond ne prenne la parole. « Putain, mais c'était quoi ça, Potter ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit ingénument Harry.

« Je n'ai _pas _besoin que tu viennes à mon secours toutes les cinq minutes », fit Draco, les dents serrées. « Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller face à ce connard et sa bande d'abrutis. »

« Oui, je sais. »

Malfoy s'arrêta net et lui lança un regard incrédule. « Alors _pourquoi _est-ce que tu ressens le besoin de t'interposer et de… et de… »

« Voler à ton secours ? » Harry retint un petit rire.

« Oui ! » Il reprit sa marche à grands pas et le Gryffondor dut se hâter pour le rattraper.

« Malfoy, arrête. » Honnêtement, ce type était exaspérant. « Tu m'as posé une question. Le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est d'attendre que je te donne la réponse. »

« Très bien », répondit le Serpentard à contre-cœur. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches absolument à intervenir alors que je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper tout seul de mes problèmes ? »

« Parce je… eh bien, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire, mais c'était la vérité.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse qui attend le chevalier qui va l'emmener au loin dans son château. »

Harry eut un sourire lorsqu'il s'imagina Malfoy, en robe, emmené sur un cheval blanc par un prince charmant. Un prince charmant qui lui ressemblait étrangement, d'ailleurs. Repoussant cette idée étrange, il dit, « Tu savais qu'il y avait des patrouilles qui ont été mises en place pour renforcer la sécurité à Pré-au-Lard, maintenant ? »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

« Je pensais bien que non. » Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait leur conversation. « Et tu dois bien savoir qu'il y a un certain nombre de gens - y compris des Aurors - qui pensent que tu aurais dû être envoyé à Azkaban. »

Malfoy ne comprit pas sa remarque et lui lança un regard confus.

Le blond approuva d'un signe de la tête.

« Tu es un sorcier majeur et, élève ou non, tu es hors des limites de l'école. Si on te prend à jeter un sort à quelqu'un, et je suppose que c'était ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, tu pourrais très bien te faire arrêter. »

« … Merde. »

« Exactement. »

« Je n'avais pas pensé - »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt mon genre, ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Ne pas penser. Me précipiter sans avoir de plan. Tu sais, c'est ce que je fais, d'habitude. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que tu viens juste de faire de l'humour ? »

« Exactement », dit Harry. « Ca m'arrive de temps en temps, tu sais. »

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de te voir faire. » Il fronça les sourcils. « C'est un peu… déstabilisant, pour être honnête. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que d'habitude je te trouve agaçant, pas amusant. C'est juste… eh bien, c'est déstabilisant. »

« Je ne te déteste pas, tu sais. »

Malfoy plaça sa main sur sa poitrine. « Mon pauvre cœur s'affole - le héros m'a fait la grâce de m'adresser de si douces paroles ! »

Harry le bouscula - sans ménagement, d'ailleurs. « Connard. »

« Eh bien, tu as accompli ton devoir pour la journée ; je suis sûr que je peux me débrouiller tout seul maintenant. » Et il se dirigea sans plus attendre vers les boutiques.

Harry lui emboîta le pas. « Euh… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Potter ? »

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de me rendre la pareille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malfoy se tendit visiblement et lui lança un regard méfiant. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, exactement ? »

« Que tu sauves d'une journée avec Ron et Hermione », le supplia presque Harry.

L'autre jeune homme éclata de rire. « Donc, tu m'as sauvé tout en te sauvant toi-même ? »

« Eh bien… »

« En voilà un drôle de chevalier en armure, qui s'enfuit en courant à la vue de ses amis - qui forment, c'est vrai, le couple le plus niais de l'histoire du monde sorcier. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Oh, très bien. Puisque tu y tiens », soupira-t-il. Il leva le menton, l'air hautain. « Tu vas donc avoir le plaisir de profiter de ma companie aujourd'hui. Fais juste en sorte d'adopter un comportement approprié. »

« Mais naturellement, sire Malfoy », fit Harry en s'inclinant - réplique à laquelle Malfoy répondit en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête.

Ils passèrent une journée agréable, flânant devant les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard, et se débrouillèrent pour ne pas croiser Ron et Hermione. Si leur présence ensemble créa des interrogations chez les autres élèves de l'école, Harry n'entendit aucune remarque. Ils achetèrent les fournitures dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs cours, des sucreries - dont ils n'avaient pas fondalement besoin mais qui furent bienvenues - chez Honeydukes, et finirent par une Bièraubeurre à la Tête de Sanglier. Malfoy n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser Rosmerta, apparemment.

« Prêt pour la bataille, Potter ? » lui demanda brusquement Draco alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers l'école.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Te voilà enfin ! » l'appela la voix d'Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On étaient censés se retrouver il y a des heures. »

« Désolé. J'ai été un peu occupé », répondit Harry.

« Avec la fouine ? », s'étonna Ron, effaré.

« Choquant, je sais », fit Malfoy, sarcastique. « Mais apparemment les goûts de Potter se sont améliorés. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Le blond haussa les épaules et fit silencieusement, '_Quoi ?_' Il se retourna vers Ron, dont les oreilles avaient pris une intéressante teinte vermeille. « Oui Ron, j'étais avec Malfoy. »

« T'exagères vraiment, vieux. » Il s'avança et lui jeta un regard dépité. « J'y crois pas, sérieux. On a attendu pendant une heure que tu viennes nous rejoindre. » Il indiqua le Serpentard d'un geste. « Tu aurais pu trouver un moyen de te débarrasser de lui, quand même. »

Harry répondit avant que Draco n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « J'aurais pu, oui. » Il remarqua le tressaillement de Malfoy et soudainement, l'attitude de Ron l'exaspéra. « Et comme ça, j'aurais pu passer toute la journée à tenir la chandelle. Ouais, je me serais tellement amusé, je me demande vraiment pourquoi ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. »

« Pourquoi tu - »

« Harry, comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ! » s'étrangla Hermione.

« Je suis désolé Hermione, mais c'est vrai. » Sans tenir compte du regard blessé que lui adressa son amie, Harry continua. « Pour être honnête, il va falloir que vous dépassiez le stade _'c'est génial, on sort enfin ensemble'_ avant de recommencer à fréquenter d'autres gens. Moi y compris. _Surtout _moi. Vous êtes des amis géniaux, tous les deux, mais j'en ai assez. » Il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité, mais autant aller jusqu'au bout. « Je suis désolé si ce que je vous dis vous semble dur, et je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez raison ; j'aurais dû au moins vous chercher pour vous prévenir, mais… eh bien… pour être vraiment sincère, je m'amusais bien et j'ai oublié. Le temps qu'on aille à Honeydukes, vous étiez déjà partis. »

Ron le fixa pendant un long moment, bouche bée, les poings serrés. Il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de faire une attaque, mais Malfoy prit la parole à son tour.

« Je pense que Potter a été clair, la belette. On dirait que vous participez à un concours de niaiserie, tous les deux, et non seulement c'est agaçant, mais c'est aussi proprement répugnant. Vous devriez être heureux que Potter ait été honnête - maintenant, vous pouvez dégager et passer chaque moment de votre journée ensemble? Croyez-moi, vous rendrez service à toute l'école. »

Harry lança un dernier coup d'œil à l'expression blessée d'Hermione, et il éprouva une nouvelle vague de culpabilité. Mais il tourna la tête vers Malfoy - ce dernier lui adressa un sourire, et il sut qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Harry sourit en retour, et il lui fit signe d'avancer. Tous les deux, ils reprirent le chemin de l'école.

« Alors… » fit Malfoy dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix.

« Alors ? » demanda Harry.

« D'autres Gryffondors avec lesquels tu as envie de discuter ? »

Harry eut un grand sourire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lancèrent le moindre regard en arrière alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de Ron et Hermione.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **sesheta_66

**Ecrit pour : **_hibiscus

**Traduction :** ReachingforHeaven

**Titre** : A Time to Move On

**Résumé : **Essayant de mettre la guerre derrière eux, et leurs blessures toujours à vif, les élèves de Poudlard essaient de découvrir ce que leur réserve l'avenir - et peut-être de retrouver au passage un peu de leur enfance perdue.

**Rating : **PG-13/PG-15

**Prend l'épilogue en compte ? **Le tome 7 est pris en compte, jusqu'à la fin de la bataille. Ne suit pas l'épilogue.

**Note de la traductrice : **Hello again ! Comme promis, pour me faire pardonner mon retard de la partie précédente, je publie la troisième ce soir ! Merci à vous pour vos adorables reviews (j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, d'ailleurs), merci à mon totally awesome beta-pokemon ; sur ce, ne tardons plus, et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

P.S. : la suite et fin dans deux jours, my friends !

P.P.S. : n'oubliez pas les gens, GO GO GO SLYTHERIN sur Pottermore !

* * *

**A Time to Move On**

* * *

« Harry, te voilà ! »

« Salut Neville. »

Neville remarqua Malfoy, qui se tenait à côté de Harry. « Malfoy », le salua-t-il, sans avoir l'air le moins du monde perturbé par la présence du Serpentard.

Harry et Neville avaient eu plusieurs longues discussions depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à l'école, et ils s'étaient entendus sur le fait qu'il fallait aller de l'avant. Peut-être ne parviendraient-ils jamais à accorder un pardon complet à ceux qui avaient été leurs ennemis. Et ils n'oublieraient sans aucun doute jamais ce qui s'était passé. Mais il était hors de question, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, de continuer à haïr leurs anciens ennemis.

Malfoy le fixa du regard, l'air tout à fait choqué que Neville lui adresse la parole. Retrouvant rapidement son calme, il lui adressa un signe de la tête. « Londubat. »

Neville se tourna vers Harry. « McGonagall vient d'annoncer qu'on reprenait le Quidditch. »

« Je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas encourager la compétition entre les maisons », fit remarquer le brun.

« Je sais… On dirait bien qu'elle a changé d'avis. » Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. « Elle a fait afficher ça pendant que vous étiez tous à Pré-au-Lard… » Il s'interrompit, fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. « Où sont Ron et Hermione ? »

« Probablement quelque part en train de se peloter », répondit Malfoy.

Neville éclata de rire, avant de simuler un haut-le-cœur. « Ca doit être un peu difficile de les supporter en ce moment, non ? »

Malfoy fronça les soucils, et Harry s'imagina le dilemme qui devait l'agiter à l'idée d'avoir une conversation presque amicale avec _deux _Gryffondors. Il ne tarda pas cependant à retrouver son sang-froid, et il sourit. « Je pense que ça devrait s'arranger d'ici peu », offrit-il.

« Oh, vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Grâce à Potter ici présent. » Malfoy lui donna un coup de coude, et Neville tourna la tête vers lui, surpris.

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'étais censé les retrouver à Pré-au-Lard, mais je n'y suis pas allé, et Ron - eh bien, tu le connais - ça l'a, euh… énervé que j'ai préféré passer la journée avec Malfoy. »

Neville haussa les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux. Il donnait l'impression de retenir, avec difficulté, une crise de fou rire. « Oh, j'imagine qu' ''énervé'' est un euphémisme. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse l'énerver plus que Malfoy, dans toute la communauté sorcière. »

« Eh bien, tu sais… Je fais de mon mieux », répliqua le blond.

Neville ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire. « Oui, je pense qu'on est au courant. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait qu'ils… tu vois ? »

« Qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se décoller l'un de l'autre ? » demanda Malfoy. « Potter leur a dit qu'ils devraient dépasser ce stade avant de recommencer à essayer de parler à d'autres gens. »

« Tu n'as pas fait ça ! » s'étrangla Neville.

« Si », répondit Harry. « Mais je ne voulais pas être méchant, juste… »

« Oh, ils s'en remettront », insista Malfoy.

« J'en sais rien. »

« Mais si, Harry », aprouva Neville. « En plus, tu nous as tous rendu un grand service. » Il s'interrompit, et dirigea son regard vers l'imposante porte du château. « Hey, Weasley ! J'ai des nouvelles pour toi ! » Sur ce, il s'éloigna pour aller parler à Ron.

« Voilà qui fut pour le moins étrange », dit Malfoy.

« De quoi ? »

« Discuter - avec Londubat. »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Les Gryffondors ne sont pas tous mauvais, tu sais. »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. « Je n'en suis toujours pas convaincu. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin qu'il tenait à la main. « Apparemment, McGonagall parlera des matches de Quidditch au dîner. On se voit là-bas ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Malfoy eut l'air un peu désorienté, avant de se retourner. Harry eut un sourire, s'imaginant que l'autre devait être pour le moins confus par la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Il se demanda ce que lui-même ressentirait si jamais les Serpentards devenaient brusquement _polis_ avec lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, il reprit son chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

« Nous allons reprendre les matches de Quidditch », annonça la directrice une fois le dîner terminé. « Cependant, les équipes ne seront pas constituées en fonction des maisons. »

La Grande Salle résonna sur-le-champ de cris et de protestations.

« Assez ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Le silence se fit à nouveau. « Je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis le début du trimestre. Nous ferons comme je vous l'ai annoncé, ou sinon rien. Les quatre équipes - deux composées de la première à la quatrième années, et les deux autres pour la cinquième à la huitième années - auront pour capitaines quatre élèves que je vais désigner parmi les plus âgés. »

Une fois que les murmures engendrés par cette déclaration se furent tus, elle continua. « Chaque élève de première année qui réussira à intégrer une équipe - et ces élèves-là uniquement - obtiendront une dérogation qui leur permettra de posséder un balai, et pourront utiliser ceux de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent personnellement en acquérir un. Des essais vont être organisés, et chaque équipe se devra de représenter équitablement chacune des maisons - il y aura sept postes par équipe et cinq remplaçants, c'est-à-dire trois élèves de chaque Maison par équipe. Je communiquerai le reste des détails aux capitaines ; quant au reste d'entre vous, vous pouvez vous attendre à obtenir plus d'informations dans les semaines qui viennent. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire », fit Ron à Seamus. (Il refusait toujours de parler à Harry, apparemment.) « On aurait pu ne plus avoir de Quidditch du tout. »

« Oh, Ronald », dit Hermione. « Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'au Quidditch ? »

Ron passa un bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Harry se leva avant d'avoir à l'entendre répondre - ou avant de se mettre à vomir violemment.

« Mr Potter. » McGonagall l'arrêta alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper. « J'aurais aimé pouvoir avoir une petite conversation avec vous - dans mon bureau. »

« Euh… bien sûr. »

« Excellent. Passez donc devant, je vous retrouverai là-bas. »

Harry se rendit jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, mais il réalisa, une fois face aux gargouilles qui en gardaient l'entrée, qu'il ignorait totalement quel pouvait bien être le mot de passe. Heureusement, McGonagall ne tarda pas à arriver - suivie par nul autre que Draco Malfoy, qui lui lança d'ailleurs un regard interrogateur. Harry haussa les épaules, et tous deux suivirent la directrice dans son bureau.

« Asseyez-vous, messieurs. » Harry leva les yeux vers le tableau de Dumbledore, endormi contre son cadre. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Malfoy, qui lui avait les yeux baissés vers le sol.

« Très bien. J'imagine que vous pouvez deviner pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ici. »

« Nous n'avons rien fait », répondit automatiquement Harry. Il entendit Malfoy étouffer un ricanement à côté de lui.

Les yeux pétillants d'amusement de McGonagall lui rappelèrent un instant ceux de Dumbledore. « Au contraire, Mr Potter, je vous ai convoqués pour vous annoncer que vous serez les capitaines des équipes de Quidditch. »

« Nous ? » s'exclamèrent de concert Harry et Malfoy.

« Oui. J'ai l'impression que si vous parveniez à travailler ensemble, tous les deux, cela servirait d'excellent exemple à toute l'école. »

« Mais il y a quatre équipes. »

« Oui, Mr Malfoy, mais je ne pense pas que les élèves plus jeunes soient capables d'assumer la responsabilité de capitaine. Alors j'espèrais que, bien que vous n'ayez pas à occuper de poste de joueur dans les deux équipes des plus jeunes, vous accepteriez de leur servir de capitaines. »

« Vous voulez que nous nous occupions de deux équipes chacun ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas désigner deux autres élèves plus âgés ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce que dans ce cas-là, ils ne pourraient pas jouer du tout. De plus, je crois chacun de vous capable d'assumer ces fonctions. Vous pourrez même organiser vos entraînements en même temps, et… eh bien, je vous laisse le soin de planifier tout ça. Etes-vous prêts à accepter ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit Harry. Malfoy resta silencieux.

« Mr Malfoy, cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? »

« Je pensais que vous aviez dit que vous vouliez améliorer l'unité inter-maisons. »

« En effet. »

« Mais vous mettez en compétition Serpentard et Gryffondor. »

« Non, Mr Malfoy, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Harry lança un coup d'œil sceptique à son ancienne directrice de maison. « Professeur, je crois que Malfoy a raison, là. »

« Ce que je prévois de faire, messieurs, c'est de choisir les deux meilleurs Attrapeurs de l'école et de leur permettre d'être capitaines des équipes de Quidditch. Si vous faisiez partie de la même équipe, il serait difficilement équitable pour une autre équipe de jouer contre vous deux. »

« Eh bien, je dois dire que c'est un bon argument », reconnut Malfoy.

« Excellent ! » dit McGonagall. « Donc, vous acceptez ? »

« Très bien », fit le blond à contre-cœur. « Comment souhaitez-vous que nous nous organisions ? »

« Oh, je vous laisse le soin de décider des détails entre vous. Je me décharge maintenant de toute responsabilité à ce sujet. Je suis certain que vous parviendrez tous les deux à travailler ensemble. »

Malfoy étouffa une quinte de toux. « Ca va, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry en lui donnant une bonne tape dans le dos.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que votre plan se termine par un fiasco total ? » demanda-t-il à la directrice. « Je veux dire… Potter et moi n'avons pas vraiment une histoire qu'on pourrait qualifier - d'excellente. »

Les lèvres de McGonagall tressaillirent. « En effet », dit-elle. Harry avait l'impression qu'elle se retenait d'éclater de rire. « Mais le trimestre a commencé depuis deux mois, et je n'ai pas entendu parler une seule fois d'une quelconque altercation entre vous. » Elle leur lança un regard soupçonneux. « Ou alors, vous avez réussi à parfaitement dissimuler vos conflits aux yeux de tous. »

« Non, non », se hâta de dire Harry. « On s'entend plutôt bien. »

Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge. « Si ''bien s'entendre'' signifie avoir eu une demi-douzaine de conversations polies depuis la rentrée, bien sûr. »

« On s'est plutôt bien amusés aujourd'hui », fit remarquer Harry.

« Merveilleux. Vous voyez ? Je savais que vous pouviez y arriver. » Elle se leva et les dirigea vers la porte. « Comme je le disais plus tôt, j'attends de vous que vous serviez d'exemple à cette école, que vous montriez à vos camarades que les élèves des différentes maisons peuvent réussir à s'entendre. Votre rivalité bien connue ne servira qu'à mettre en lumière le chemin que vous avez parcouru pour en arriver jusque là. » Après un dernier « Bonne nuit, messieurs », elle les laissa partir.

« C'est une vraie manipulatrice », dit Mafoy alors qu'ils quittaient l'escalier.

« Elle a appris avec le meilleur », fit remarquer Harry.

« C'est vrai », reconnut le blond. « Très flatteur, de nous désigner en tant que les ''deux meilleurs Attrapeurs de l'école.'' »

« Mais elle a raison », dit Harry. « Tu es le seul véritable rival que j'aie eu, pendant un match. »

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de me faire un compliment, Potter ? »

« Je crois bien, oui. »

« Cette journée devient de plus en plus bizarre à chaque minute qui passe. »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Donc, quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'y mette ? »

« Mieux vaut ne jamais remettre les choses à plus tard », suggéra Malfoy. « On se retrouve à la bibliothèque dans un quart d'heure ? »

« Ca marche. »

* * *

**Novembre, 1998**

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et ils avaient étonnamment bien réussi à travailler, Draco et lui. Ils avaient organisé les essais et choisi les meilleurs candidats dans chaque catégorie, s'assurant d'en prendre six de chaque maison parmi les élèves les plus âgés, et six autres parmi les plus jeunes. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à diviser les candidats en deux équipes.

Ils avaient réussi à sélectionner les Attrapeurs de réserve, tout comme les Poursuiveurs, les Batteurs et leurs remplaçants. Draco et lui avaient chacun leurs favoris ; et quand ils voulaient avoir le même joueur, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se mettre d'accord. Le seul poste qu'il leur restait à pourvoir, c'était celui de Gardien.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je m'apprête à dire ça, mais je veux Weasley comme Gardien. »

Harry eut un grand sourire. « Tu veux juste pouvoir lui donner des ordres. »

Les yeux de Malfoy pétillèrent. « Eh bien, c'est vrai, il y a ça. Mais, même si je déteste avoir à l'admettre, c'est le meilleur. Et tu as pris Weaselette au poste de Poursuiveur. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de suggérer que les Weasley sont les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de l'école ? »

« Jamais ! » s'étrangla Malfoy, l'air positivement horrifié. « Toi et moi, nous sommes les meilleurs joueurs. »

« La modestie t'étouffe, Malfoy. »

« Sois aussi modeste que tu veux, Potter - mais c'est vrai. McGonagall nous l'a dit elle-même. Mais je suis prêt à reconnaître - à contre-cœur, et je ne l'admettrai jamais devant quelqu'un d'autre, même si on me menace de mort - que les Weasley ne sont pas mauvais. »

« Ouais, Fred et George étaient les meilleurs Batteurs que j'aie connus. »

« Ils étaient bons, c'est vrai, mais tu dois admettre que les Batteurs que nous avions à Serpentard en première année étaient efficaces. »

« De véritables brutes. »

« Toutes les tactiques se valent. Et de toute façon, tu as déjà atteint ton quota de Gryffondors. »

« Je suis prêt à échanger. »

« Non. Hors de question. La belette est a moi. »

« Oh, je meurs déjà d'impatience de l'annoncer à Ron », se plaignit Harry.

« Ta ta ta, Potter. » Le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de Malfoy était positivement terrifiant. « Laisse-moi m'en occuper. »

Harry gémit - Ron lui adressait déjà à peine la parole. Il lui en voulait toujours pour les remarques qu'il leur avaient faites à Pré-au-Lard - même si Hermione et lui se retenaient désormais un peu plus en public - et maintenant, à cause de tout le temps que Harry passait avec Malfoy, il donnait l'impression de lui en vouloir encore plus. Bon, eh bien, Ron allait juste devoir se faire à la nouvelle.

* * *

« Hors de question ! » rugit Ron. « Je ne vais pas jouer dans l'équipe de cette fouine ! »

Malfoy plissa les yeux. « Tu vois ce que j'ai là ? Ce sont les listes des équipes ; tu acceptes ton poste ou tu ne joues pas. »

« Harry… mon vieux… tu ne peux pas me faire ça. »

Avant que le brun eut une chance de répondre, Malfoy reprit la parole.

« Au contraire, la belette, nous pouvons tout à fait. Pour ton information, j'ai pu choisir le meilleur Gardien. Et, je déteste avoir à l'admettre, mais c'est toi. »

Harry dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Tout le groupe réuni devant eux donnait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un sortilège de Confusion. Draco Malfoy, après des années d'insultes - et sa chanson devenue un classique, _Weasley est notre roi_ - venait d'admettre que Ron était le meilleur Gardien qu'ils comptaient dans leurs rangs.

Complètement indifférent au choc que sa déclaration avait provoqué, le blond enchaîna. « Les règles sont claires. Pas plus de trois élèves pour chaque maison. Tu es dans mon équipe. Point final. »

Ron avait approximativement la même expression qu'un poisson hors de l'eau. Harry pouvait _sentir_ les années d'animosité entrer en conflit avec le désir instinctif qu'éprouvait son meilleur ami de se réjouir parce qu'on venait de lui faire un compliment en public. Si l'on se fiait à sa bouche qu'il ouvrait et refermait à toute allure, il mourait d'envie de dire quelque chose, mais comment pouvait-il insulter quelqu'un qui venait de lui faire un compliment ? Oh, Malfoy était doué. Presque autant que McGonagall.

« Le but de toute cette histoire », se hâta d'ajouter Harry, « c'est de promouvoir l'unité inter-maisons. Ce qui veut dire qu'on doit travailler tous ensemble. Si quelqu'un », et il lança un coup d'œil appuyé en direction de Ron, « a un problème avec la répartition des postes, il ou elle peut tout à fait refuser de jouer. Malfoy et moi, nous avons fait nos choix, et nous ne changerons rien aux équipes. Bravo à tous. »

Après un dernier regard meurtrier, Ron quitta la pièce, furibond.

« Eh bien, au moins il n'a pas refusé », offrit Harry.

« Pour le moment », ajouta Malfoy avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

**Février 1999**

* * *

« Il va y avoir de l'orage », annonça Harry en plein milieu d'une après-midi anormalement chaude pour la saison. Le grognement collectif que poussèrent les deux équipes lui rappela ses premiers entraînements, à l'époque où chaque minute qu'il passait en vol lui paraissait un peu plus grisante. Et, pour dire la vérité, les plus jeunes des élèves étaient presque en adoration devant Malfoy et lui - ce qui avait surpris le Serpentard d'ailleurs, et n'avait pas manqué de lui faire plaisir.

« Donnez-moi les balais de l'école », annonça ce dernier aux élèves de première année qui n'avaient pas encore pu obtenir les leurs.

C'était le signe qui marquait généralement la fin des séances d'entraînement qu'ils avaient programmées deux fois par semaine avec les équipes juniors. Malfoy et lui avaient en effet décidé qu'il leur serait plus facile d'améliorer les compétences de base de leurs joueurs s'ils travaillaient ensemble. Pour l'instant, le système fonctionnait à merveille : Draco et lui s'entendaient bien, tous les deux ; et, fait pour le moins choquant, Ron et lui parvenaient plus ou moins à se supporter.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as accepté de faire ça, Potter ? » lui demanda Malfoy une fois les élèves partis ; il ne restait plus qu'eux deux, en train de ranger l'équipement.

« Pour la même raison que toi. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression confuse de Draco et ajouta, « McGonagall me l'a demandé. »

« Toi, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour te faire bien voir par la directrice. »

« Non, mais elle me l'a demandé. » Maintenant, Draco avait l'air pour le moins perplexe. « Elle avait une raison valable. Je t'ai dit dans le train, il y a des mois déjà, que j'en avais assez d'avoir à me battre, et j'étais sincère. Avec ce qu'on fait là, j'ai une chance de… je ne sais pas… faire une différence. »

« C'est vrai, parce que _toi_, tu n'as jamais _rien_ accompli qui ait fait une différence. » Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule.

« Allez viens, il faut qu'on range tout ça avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir. » Harry se hâta de changer de sujet, et passa devant Malfoy en direction de l'abri où ils devaient ranger les balais et le reste de l'équipement.

Ils remirent toutes les affaires à leur place en un temps record - mais pas assez vite pour éviter la pluie. Avec un violent coup de tonnerre, les nuages se déchirèrent et une pluie torrentielle commença à se déverser sur le parc.

« Merde. Normal. » Draco ferma la porte à clef et lança un coup d'œil au terrain déjà détrempé. « Je déteste être mouillé. »

« Tu es un sorcier », fit remarquer Harry. « Tu peux utiliser un sortilège pour te sécher. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » répondit le blond, ironique. « Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon, alors de quoi tu te plains ? »

« Quand je me prends une averse, il me faut un bon moment avant de pouvoir me réchauffer correctement. » Il frissonna, comme s'il était déjà trempé.

« Eh bien, j'en sais rien - tu n'auras qu'à aller t'asseoir devant une cheminée quand on sera rentrés. »

Draco marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à _Ouais, bien sûr_.

« Tu as dit quoi ? »

« Rien. C'est bon, comme tu l'as dit, je vais m'en sortir. »

Harry se souvint de la fête qui avait eu lieu plusieurs mois auparavant - et surtout de Malfoy, qui s'était tenu toute la soirée à l'écart des autres membres de sa maison. Il passa aussi en revue ce qu'il avait pu constater des repas dans la Grande Salle. Même si Malfoy ne mangeait pas tout seul, on pouvait rarement le voir en compagnie d'autres élèves de son année - à part Zabini, et encore. Même maintenant, après tout ce temps.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Disons juste que je ne suis pas exactement le bienvenu dans la salle commune - et on va en rester là, d'accord ? »

« Tu pourrais rentrer avec moi à la tour de Gryffondor. »

L'éclat de rire de Malfoy résonna dans le petit abri. « Bien sûr. Parce que tes amis seront tellement heureux de m'accueillir. »

« Personne ne s'en prendrait à toi. »

Draco ricana. « Bien sûr », et le ton de voix établissait clairement qu'il ne le croyait absolument pas.

Harry insista. « Vraiment. » Il redressa les épaules, prêt à défendre son point de vue. « Pas si tu es avec moi. »

« Encore une fois, prêt à jouer les héros ? »

Harry se détendit. « Non. C'est une proposition… une proposition venant d'un ami. »

Malfoy lui lança un regard curieux. « Un ami ? »

« Oui », répondit-il. « Je dirais que nous sommes amis, maintenant. Pas toi ? »

« Amis », répéta le Serpentard, comme si le mot lui était étranger. Il lui adressa un sourire. « Qui l'aurait cru ? »

« Ouaip. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'averse qui tombait toujours. « On pourrait attendre ici que la pluie se calme un peu. »

« D'accord. »

Ils s'installèrent chacun sur un banc, de chaque côté de l'abri. Ils restèrent assis en silence, avec pour seule compagnie le son de la pluie en arrière-plan. Après un moment, Harry vit Malfoy frissonner, et prit l'initiative de lancer un sortilège de Réchauffement.

« Foutu héros. »

Harry eut un petit rire. « De rien. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux balais rangés contre le mur en face de lui, et se demanda si son père ou Sirius avaient déjà utilisé l'un d'entre eux. En tout cas, vu leur état vestuste, c'était plus que possible. Mais d'un autre côté, tout comme Malfoy, ils avaient tous deux grandi dans des familles suffisamment riches pour se permettre d'acheter leurs propres balais. Harry sourit - il s'imaginait tout à fait James et Sirius à onze ans en train de se plaindre de la lenteur des balais de l'école.

« Potter ? »

Harry se retourna vers Malfoy. « Ouais ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te donnes tant de mal ? »

Le brun n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il était supposé comprendre directement ce que Malfoy lui demandait. « Me donner du mal ? »

« Avec moi. »

Ah. « Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Personne d'autre ne l'a fait. »

Harry y réfléchit pendant un instant. « Dumbledore n'était pas la seule personne à penser que tu valais quelque chose. »

« Je n'aurais pas pu le faire, tu sais », murmura Malfoy. « Le tuer, je veux dire. »

Harry eut brusquement l'impression d'être revenu à cette terrible journée qui avait marqué la fin de sa sixième année. « Je sais. »

« Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? »

« J'étais là. » Malfoy haussa un sourcil. « En haut de la tour d'Astronomie, cette nuit-là. Dumbledore m'avait Stupéfixé alors que j'étais sous ma cape d'invisibilité, alors je ne pouvais pas bouger. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était regarder et écouter ce qu'il se passait. Je t'ai vu - tu as baissé ta baguette. »

Malfoy détourna le visage. « Et ça n'a servi à rien. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » insista Harry. « C'est la seule chose qui a empêché ton âme d'être divisée. »

Le blond se retourna vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? » Son regard était un mélange de confusion, et d'autre chose - de l'espoir, peut-être.

« Tu peux m'appeler Harry, tu sais. » Puisque l'autre ne lui répondait pas, il continua. « Bref, ton âme. Quand tu commets un meurtre, ton âme se déchire. C'est comme ça que Voldemort a fait pour créer ses Horcruxes. Tu t'es toi-même sauvé cette nuit-là. »

Draco sembla prendre un instant pour enregistrer cette information. « Alors Snape… Il a sacrifié son âme pour me sauver ? » Il avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Non. » Harry se tourna sur le banc pour faire face à Draco. « Dumbledore et lui, ils s'étaient mis d'accord. C'était le souhait d'un homme mourant qui voulait qu'on le libère de sa souffrance, et te sauver par la même occasion. Donc Snape n'a pas eu à se sacrifier pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? » Il n'avait jamais vu Draco avoir l'air aussi vulnérable. Comme si son futur tout entier dépendait de la réponse de Harry.

« Vraiment. » Il hocha la tête et sourit. « Tu vois ? Snape aussi pensait que tu valais le coup d'être sauvé. »

Le silence dura plusieurs instants - cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler, pour Draco. Harry aurait voulu en dire plus, mais vraiment, qu'y avait-il à ajouter ? Personne ne pouvait plus rien faire pour ces deux hommes - les deux hommes qui avaient joué des rôles si importants dans leurs vies.

« Merci - Harry. »

Il eut un sourire. « De rien, Draco. »

Ce dernier se leva, marcha jusqu'à la porte et fixa le terrain de Quidditch que l'on pouvait voir au-dehors, les bras enroulés autour de la taille et la tête appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte. Harry avait l'envie très étrange d'aller le réconforter. De passer un bras autour de ses épaules. De lui offrir un peu de contact humain. Il marcha jusqu'à lui, et posa une main sur son épaule.

« J'adore le son de la pluie », fit Draco après un long moment.

Harry écouta pendant un instant, avant de respirer une longue bouffée d'air frais. « Mm. Et l'odeur. »

« Seulement à la campagne », ajouta le blond, avant de froncer le nez. « L'odeur est atroce, en ville. »

Harry se remémora la puanteur des poubelles qui flottait dans l'air de Londres, les jours pluvieux d'été. « Hmm. » Puis il prit une nouvelle inspiration, l'odeur des arbres et de l'arbre ne faisant qu'ajouter à la sérénité de l'instant. « Je dois avouer que tu as raison. »

« C'est tellement relaxant, de pouvoir juste écouter la pluie qui tombe dans la forêt, le clapotement des gouttes sur le sol et sur le toit. »

Ils restèrent debouts, côte à côte. Ils se sentaient apaisés, et quand Harry ferma les yeux, il eut l'impression de se trouver ailleurs. Dans un endroit sûr.

« Oui », dit-il. « On en oublie presque tout le reste. »

« Pour un moment, au moins », répondit Draco, et il reprit sa place sur le banc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, quand on aura passé nos examens ? » lui demanda Harry, retournant se rasseoir lui aussi.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Allez, je suis sûr que tu as bien une idée. »

« Tu sais, nous n'avons pas tous un plan de carrière déjà tracé chez les Aurors. »

« Non, c'est vrai », concéda Harry. « Mais tu es intelligent. Un tas de possibilités s'offrent certainement à toi. »

« Oui, si quelqu'un accepte de m'employer. »

« Je suis sûr - »

« Vraiment ? » fit Draco. « Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas mon cas. »

« D'autres gens croyaient - croient en toi. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à faire la même chose. »

« Oh, j'ai confiance en mes capacités. C'est juste que je ne pense pas qu'on m'offre une chance de faire mes preuves. »

« Donc tu vas juste - abandonner ? »

Cette question valut à Harry un regard noir qui lui était devenu familier. « Non, je ne vais pas simplement _abandonner_. Mais parfois… » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et laissa échapper un soupir. « Tu sais, quand tu dis que tu es épuisé d'avoir à te battre ? »

« Ouais. »

« Moi aussi. Et ce n'est pas seulement d'avoir à combattre qui me fatigue, mais surtout d'avoir à me battre pour qu'on m'accepte. »

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec une crampe dans la nuque, et entouré par l'obscurité. La fraîcheur de l'air, accompagnée par le son de la pluie, avait dû les bercer jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. S'empressant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche, il murmura « _Lumos _» et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du banc opposé au sien.

« Draco. » Harry leva sa baguette. Draco était paisiblement endormi, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le sommeil le faisait paraître jeune et vulnérable. Il avait l'air délivré de tout souci, et Harry détesta soudain avoir à le déranger - en particulier après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt. Etrangement, il avait presque envie de - de protéger son nouvel ami. Draco aurait sans doute dit qu'il s'agissait de sa propension à jouer les héros qui reprenait le dessus, mais c'était plus que cela. Il remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant les yeux du blond, et son estomac eut un brusque soubresaut. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se croyait en train de faire ?_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et réalisa qu'ils avaient manqué le dîner. Il s'accroupit près de Draco et lui secoua l'épaule. « Draco, réveille-toi. »

Ce dernier se contenta de marmonner dans son sommeil, avant de se retourner - et il tomba de son banc. Pour atterrir tout droit dans les bras de Harry. Le brun retint son souffle, alors qu'un frisson le traversait comme un électrochoc.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » balbutia Draco, brusquement réveillé. « Potter ? »

Le Gryffondor l'aida à se relever. « C'est _Harry _», le corrigea-t-il, s'efforçant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. « Tu t'es endormi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait tomber du banc ? » geignit-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait tomber. Je t'ai réveillé, et tu… eh bien, en fait tu as plus ou moins roulé par terre. »

Draco épousseta sa cape, sans cesser de marmonner ce qui devait probablement être une série de jurons. « Donc tu m'as encore sauvé ? »

« Ouais », sourit Harry. « Quelque chose du genre. »

* * *

Il était en train de devenir fou - c'était la seule solution possible. Il aimait les _filles_, par Merlin. _Les filles sportives et athlétiques_, ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête. _Et c'est vrai, ça a si bien marché avec elles !_

_Et n'oublie ta réaction quand il a atterri dans tes bras_, se moqua la voix. Mais comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Lorsqu'il était enfin retourné à la tour de Gryffondor, il avait dû se précipiter dans son dortoir pour se masturber - il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie. Oh, bordel. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à cacher ses sentiments, et - bordel de merde. Draco arrivait à peine à supporter que Harry soit son ami, alors sortir avec lui…

C'était complètement différent de la situation avec Cho. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé, et non l'inverse. Et avec Ginny… eh bien, elle avait été plus ou moins amoureuse de lui depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré - sortir avec elle leur avait paru presque naturel, à tous les deux.

Mais Draco était différent. Non seulement on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il appréciait vraiment Harry, mais en outre il s'agissait d'un homme. Un homme hétéro, qui plus est. Merde. Certes, il fallait prendre cet élément en compte. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Draco veuille un jour… aucune chance qu'ils… juste… non, aucune chance.

Et Ron ? Oh, Merlin. Qu'allait en penser Ron ? D'accord, Draco et lui s'entendaient mieux ces temps-ci - bon, peut-être que dire qu'ils ''s'entendaient mieux'' était un peu exagéré, mais au moins ils ne s'étaient pas balancé de sortilège ni ne s'étaient insultés en public depuis des semaines. Et Harry était quasiment certain que Ron n'était pas homophobe. Oh, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté ; mais Harry soupçonnait Charlie d'être gay, et Ron avait toujours admiré son frère aîné.

Mais là, il s'agissait de Draco, et Ron risquait d'en faire une crise cardiaque. Harry se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Plusieurs fois. _Hétéro_. _Draco est hétéro. Arrête de t'imaginer des choses. Il n'y a aucune chance que ça arrive. _

Très bien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver quelque chose qui lui changerait les idées. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **sesheta_66

**Ecrit pour : **_hibiscus

**Traduction :** ReachingforHeaven

**Titre** : A Time to Move On

**Résumé : **Essayant de mettre la guerre derrière eux, et leurs blessures toujours à vif, les élèves de Poudlard essaient de découvrir ce que leur réserve l'avenir - et peut-être de retrouver au passage un peu de leur enfance perdue.

**Rating : **PG-13/PG-15

**Prend l'épilogue en compte ? **Le tome 7 est pris en compte, jusqu'à la fin de la bataille. Ne suit pas l'épilogue.

**Note de la traductrice : **Salut tout le monde ! Bon, d'abord, désolée pour cette journée de retard, mais mon beta a passé la soirée d'hier coincé dans un avion - et sans accès à Internet -, so il n'a pu m'envoyer la suite et fin de cette traduction qu'aujourd'hui. Mais BON, on l'excuse parce qu'il est gentil et mignon ! Ensuite, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, j'ai eu un bug des MP sur le site, et du coup je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à vos reviews ni à vos messages (cela dit, je les ai lus et vous êtes toutes et tous adorables :D). Je vais voir si le problème est résolu, et je vous réponds aussi vite que possible !

Sooo. Merci pour vos reviews, et j'espère que la suite et fin de cette histoire vous plaira !

* * *

**A Time to Move On**

* * *

**Mars, 1999**

* * *

_Pas besoin de s'inquiéter _- tu parles. En vérité, les quelques semaines qui suivirent furent une véritable torture. Enfin, pas totalement. Le seul problème pour Harry, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Draco.

Il songeait à ses yeux. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer avant à quel point les différentes nuances de gris de ses iris étaient nombreuses, comment ces derniers changeaient de teinte en fonction du temps ou de l'humeur de Draco ?

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer ses mains. Et ses doigts agiles, élégants quand le Serpentard préparait une potion, ou l'énergie avec laquelle ils agrippaient le manche de son balai.

Il avait longuement étudié les cheveux de Draco, aussi - et la manière dont-ils étincelaient au soleil.

Sans mentionner les longues jambes du blond, et la façon dont son uniforme de Quidditch mettait ses fesses en valeur.

Les traits de son visage n'étaient plus pointus, mais aristocratiques.

Son accent traînant était devenu étudié, soigné, plutôt qu'irritant.

Sa démarche -

_Bordel de merde - par le calecçon à fleurs de Merlin, je suis devenue une putain d'adolescente amoureuse !_ se dit un matin Harry, après une semaine de lamentations silencieuses sur l'injustice de sa vie.

Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qu'il ressentait (il lui était impossible de décrire avec plus de précision la nature exacte de ses nouveaux sentiments, d'ailleurs). Il savait qu'Hermione n'aurait pu se taire si elle avait soupçonné quelque chose, et elle était la personne la plus observatrice que Harry connaissait. Pour une fois, il était bien content que toute son attention soit accaparée par la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Ron. Oh, mon dieu, il n'était pas comme eux, n'est-ce pas ? - Non. Quelqu'un le lui aurait dit. _N'est-ce pas ? _

La semaine suivante fut plus supportable - Harry avait l'impression de réussir à prendre du recul. Enfin… dans la mesure du possible, tout du moins. Maintenant il réussissait plus ou moins à se maîtriser - même si chaque fois que Draco lui effleurait accidentellement le bras ou lui posait la main sur l'épaule, il sentait un frisson traverser son corps comme un électrochoc. (Merci Merlin pour les robes de sorciers qui pouvaient cacher tellement de choses.)

Après trois semaines, il pensa avoir traversé le pire. Il était toujours attiré par Draco comme un Billywig par la lumière, mais grâce à un planning de masturbation bien organisé, il était capable de garder le contrôle sur ses pulsions. La plupart du temps. Oh, bien sûr, Harry - ou du moins une partie de lui - était épuisé par toute cette situation, mais il était jeune. Il survivrait. Et il arrivait enfin à se concentrer à nouveau en classe. Tant que Draco ne s'approchait pas de lui. Ou ne le touchait pas accidentellement. Ou ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

* * *

« Harry, mon cher », lui fit un jour Slughorn en entraînant Harry à part après un cours. « Je me demandais - puis-je vous parler un instant ? »

« Euh… Bien sûr, professeur. »

« Excellent. Ecoutez, Harry, je sais que vos résultats cette année n'ont pas été brillants dans ma matière, mais… »

Harry n'avait évidemment jamais parlé du livre de Snape à Slughorn. Il s'était simplement dit que son professeur finirait par réaliser par lui-même qu'il n'était pas le génie en Potions que sa mère avait été.

« Cet ami à moi, un maître des potions - il possède une boutique d'apothicaire. Un homme remarquable, tout à fait remarquable. » Il eut un grand sourire, et tendit nonchalamment au jeune homme un ananas confit. Quand Harry déclina poliment, il enchaîna. « Il cherche un apprenti. Je lui ai dit que j'avais l'élève parfait en tête. Une excellente disposition d'esprit. Naturellement doué. Mon ami voulait un nom, mais je lui ai dit que je préférais le garder pour moi tant que mon élève n'avait pas accepté la proposition. »

Il lança un coup d'œil plein d'espoir à Harry. Ce dernier fit semblant de réfléchir à son offre pendant quelques secondes - puis une solution merveilleuse se présenta à lui.

« Vous avez dit, Monsieur, qu'il ne savait pas de quel élève vous parliez ? »

« C'est cela, mon garçon. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas. Il n'est pas du genre à répandre des rumeurs, ce genre de choses - c'est un homme très terre-à-terre. Je vous assure. Il fait totalement confiance à mon jugement. Il recherche simplement quelqu'un d'enthousiaste et d'intéressé par le métier. »

Harry eut un sourire. « C'est fantastique, professeur. »

« Excellent, Harry. Tout à fait excellent. Dois-je convenir d'un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine ? »

« A mon avis, vous devriez voir avec Draco d'abord. »

La confusion de Slughorn était plutôt comique à voir. Harry en profita pour continuer.

« J'apprécie que vous soyez aussi sincère avec moi, professeur. Après tout, je sais que vous souhaitiez que je continue dans la voie des potions, mais c'est fantastique que vous ayez accepté mon choix de devenir Auror. Et soyons honnêtes - même avec les notes que j'ai obtenues dans votre matière en sixième année, je ne fais pas le poids comparé à Draco. La préparation de potions le passionne - il est naturellement doué, plus que tous les gens que je connais. Je ne pourrais pas trouver moi-même un meilleur choix. »

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour contenir l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de lui échapper. « Je réalise bien que vous n'entretenez pas avec lui des rapports aussi proches qu'avec moi - c'était très bien pensé de votre part de venir me voir, sachant que Draco et moi sommes amis. Je dois le prévenir de venir vous voir après le dîner ? »

« Euh… »

« Parfait. Merci, Monsieur. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi ! » Et Harry s'empressa de quitter la salle de cours. Certes, il s'agissait d'un plan sournois. Certes, c'était hypocrite. Mais - Draco _était_ le meilleur. Et il adorait les potions. Il n'était pas juste que des gens comme Slughorn s'octroient le droit de choisir qui pouvait avoir un avenir couronné de succès ou non. Harry savait que son professeur voudrait sauver les apparences, et qu'il ne dirait jamais rien qui puisse démentir qu'il s'agissait depuis le début de son idée. Et puis, d'un autre côté, Slughorn devait bien reconnaître que Draco était le meilleur. Tout le monde y gagnait. Personne - y compris Slughorn et Draco - n'aurait besoin de savoir le rôle que Harry avait joué dans cette histoire.

* * *

Harry sortit de la classe de Potions ; alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir, il remarqua un groupe d'élèves assez suspect.

« … foutue tapette. »

« Dégage, Smith. » La voix ressemblait fortement à celle de Draco.

« Ah, tu vois, tu ne cherches même pas à te défendre. »

« Et en quoi ça te concerne, exactement ? »

« Je me demande ce que Potter dirait s'il le savait. »

« Si je savais quoi, Smith ? » les interrompit Harry.

Draco écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua la présence du Gryffondor. « Rien du tout. » Il se retourna et lança un regard noir à Zacharias.

« Oh, voyons, Malfoy. Je ne dirais pas ça. Après tout, ton nouveau meilleur ami devrait savoir pour quelle équipe tu joues. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Harry, avant de détourner le regard. Le corridor était bondé, et il n'avait donc aucun moyen de s'échapper.

« Tu sais, Potter, on dirait que tu t'intéresses drôlement à Malfoy ces derniers temps. Les gens commencent à se poser des questions. »

« Les gens se posent toujours des questions sur moi », répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'en soucier ? »

« Eh bien, je suppose que tu devrais t'y intéresser cette fois, étant donné que toi et ton supposé petit copain ici présent êtes le sujet des toutes dernières rumeurs. »

« Va te faire foutre ! » cracha Draco.

Smith eut un rictus. « Tu aimerais bien. »

« Même pas si on était les seules personnes vivantes sur la planète. »

« De quoi tu parles, Smith ? » demanda Harry.

« Rien d'important », fit Draco.

« J'ai appris de source sûre, c'est une ancienne de ses _connaissances_ qui me l'a dit, que Malfoy est un putain de pédé. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry. _Il est gay ? _Il eut la brusque vision d'une mini-version de lui-même - à laquelle appartenait sans aucun doute la petite voix moqueuse dans sa tête - entamant une ridicule danse pour célébrer la nouvelle. Mais bien vite l'expression de Draco le ramena sur terre. En voyant son masque de calme s'effondrer, Harry sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine, comme si son cœur était soudainement saisi dans un étau qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

« Connard », finit par dire Draco à Smith. Il agita impérieusement sa baguette en direction de la foule qui les entourait et les élèves le laissèrent passer.

Zacharias ne cherchait même pas à cacher sa satisfaction, et Harry le poussa sans ménagement pour pouvoir passer à son tour. « T'es vraiment qu'un salaud », dit-il, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Draco.

« Fais gaffe, Potter », entendit-il alors qu'il s'élançait dans le couloir. « Tu commences à lui ressembler ! » Harry décida de l'ignorer.

« Draco ! » s'écria-t-il. « Draco, attends ! »

Mais ce dernier ne ralentissait pas, et bientôt il atteignit le tournant du couloir. Harry dut se mettre à courir pour le rattraper.

« Draco ! » Toujours pas de réaction. « Malfoy ! »

Draco s'arrêta enfin, et s'adossa au mur de pierre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? » Il avait l'air abattu, comme s'il s'avouait vaincu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfui comme ça ? »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Ecoute, Potter - »

« Harry, tu te souviens ? Je croyais qu'on était amis. »

« Plus maintenant, je suppose. »

Harry se plaça juste en face de lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu peux être vraiment con des fois, tu sais ? »

Le blond plissa les yeux et leva le menton avec un air de défi. « Parce que je ne t'ai pas spontanément fait part de tous mes secrets, c'est ça ? C'est un peu fort venant de ta part, Potter. »

« Pas pour ça, espèce de crétin. Parce que je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Tu devrais savoir que quelque chose comme ça ne mettrait pas fin à notre amitié. Merde. Tu me prends vraiment pour un connard, c'est ça ? »

Draco mit quelques instants avant de trouver quoi répondre. Harry pouvait presque entendre les rouages tourner dans son cerveau. « Donc, tu t'en fiches que je sois gay ? »

« Eh bien. » Il saisit les poignets de Draco et les plaça sans ménagement de chaque côté de sa tête, contre le mur de pierre, avant d'avancer son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blond. « Je ne dirais pas ça. » Il sourit et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son _ami._

« Tu… mais… » balbutia Draco. Récupérant rapidement de sa surprise, il lui lança un regard noir. « Je pensais que tu étais hétéro ! »

Harry glissa son genou entre les jambes de Draco. Il utilisa son corps pour plaquer le blond contre le mur, et se pencha vers lui pour lui mordiller l'oreille. « Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas le seul à avoir des secrets », dit-il.

Lui relâchant le bras, Harry traça une ligne de baisers le long de sa joue, de son cou, et au coin de ses lèvres, avant de reculer un peu. Il croisa le regard du blond et vit le désir qui brûlait dans ses yeux gris - un désir qu'il savait se refléter dans les siens. Il eut la brusque impression de se trouver là où il devait être. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait - la personne avec laquelle il voulait être.

Il prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau, savourant avec délectation le frisson qui les parcourut tous les deux. Il traça de sa langue le contour des lèvres du Serpentard, lui demandant silencieusement de les entrouvrir, de le laisser entrer. Avec un gémissement étouffé, Draco obtempéra - et quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, le monde autour d'eux leur sembla s'évanouir. Harry, tout son être, était focalisé sur ce baiser.

Il avait l'impression de se noyer, de se perdre dans toutes ces nouvelles sensations qui l'assaillaient. Il enfouit une main dans les cheveux de Draco, l'autre continuant de lui caresser la joue. Les lèvres de Draco étaient douces, sa langue le poussait à donner plus,à aller plus loin encore. Et Harry ne pouvait que s'efforcer de faire de son mieux pour explorer sa bouche, en mémoriser chaque courbe et chaque contour.

Les mains de Draco ne tardèrent pas à descendre sur les hanches de Harry. Bientôt leurs deux corps étaient plaqués l'un contre l'autre, le plus près possible, et la situation était à la fois merveilleuse et frustrante. Partout où ils étaient en contact, Harry avait l'impression que sa peau était en feu. Trop d'habits. Trop d'obstacles. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans son esprit, Draco laissa échapper un gémissement frustré ; il agrippa les fesses de Harry et essaya de rapprocher leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre.

Harry pouvait sentir son cœur s'affoler, le sang battre à ses oreilles, et il était terriblement conscient de son excitation qui ne cessait de s'accroître.

« Ahem. » Oh. Voilà qui les interrompit plus efficacement encore qu'un seau d'eau glacée.

Ils se séparèrent, à peine, et Harry utilisa son bras pour s'appuyer contre le mur en essayant de reprendre son souffle - il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses jambes pour tenir debout. Et apparemment, Draco avait autant de mal que lui.

« Jeunes hommes », résonna la voix de McGonagall dans le couloir. « Bien que je sois ravie de voir que vous… ahem… avez réussi à dépasser votre rivalité bien connue, pourrais-je vous suggérer de trouver un lieu un peu moins public pour exprimer les manifestations de votre nouvelle entente ? »

« Oui, professeur », répondirent-ils de concert dans un murmure. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent cependant avant d'avoir entendu le bruit des pas de la directrice disparaître dans le lointain.

Harry tenta un coup d'œil à Draco, et la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient le frappa. « Une minute de plus », gémit-il.

« Une minute, Potter ? Dix secondes auraient suffi, je pense. »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, et eurent bien du mal à rester debout.

« Eh bien, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller », finit par dire Draco, la tête appuyée contre le mur.

« Mm », fit Harry, son excitation revenant au galop. Il caressa le cou de Draco non sans délicatesse, avant de suivre le même chemin avec sa langue. « C'est une invitation ? »

La main du Serpentard agrippa les cheveux de Harry, le forçant à reculer la tête et le brun croisa le regard brûlant de Draco. « Absolument. »

* * *

Sur le chemin du dortoir des Gryffondors - ils préféraient éviter d'avoir à croiser des Serpentards, dans la mesure du possible - Harry se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il s'était mis à la recherche de Draco au départ.

« Au fait, tu as rendez-vous avec Slughorn après le dîner », annonça-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, il a un ami qui recherche un apprenti, et Slughorn lui a dit qu'il avait un candidat parfait - un de ses meilleurs étudiants, naturellement doué, une excellente disposition d'esprit et très intéressé par cette matière. »

Draco ralentit l'allure. « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est _toi_ qui me dis ça, et pas Slughorn ? C'est le directeur de ma maison, après tout. »

« Oh, il m'en a parlé à la fin du cours, et je lui ai dit que je t'en toucherais un mot. »

« Je répète, pourquoi toi ? » Il plissa les yeux. « Tu es encore en train de jouer les sauveurs, c'est ça ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non », répondit le brun - il espérait que le ton indigné qu'il venait d'adopter suffirait à masquer son mensonge.

« Il me semble quand même que Slughorn aurait été tout à fait capable de me l'annoncer lui-même directement. »

Harry haussa les épaules, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air innocent. « Qui sait ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? Tu sais bien qu'il essaie toujours d'utiliser ses relations à droite à gauche. Il a sûrement remarqué qu'on était amis, et il a dû se dire que je pourrais te pousser à accepter son offre. »

Draco parut accepter son raisonnement - avant de s'arrêter net. « Et quand est-ce que tu comptais me l'annoncer, exactement ? »

« Je viens te le dire, là », répondit Harry sur la défensive. « C'est ce dont je voulais te parler quand je suis tombé sur toi et Smith. »

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? J'ai été un peu… distrait. »

« Oh, vraiment ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Euh… oui ? »

Ils reprirent leur chemin en silence. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à un croisement, Harry prit naturellement la direction de la tour de Gryffondor, mais Draco tourna à gauche - vers les cachots.

« Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda le brun - et non, il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'un gémissement dépité.

« Me préparer pour mon entretien, bien sûr », répondit Draco.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne t'attendais certainement pas à ce que j'aille voir Slughorn dans son bureau sans m'être préparé. »

« Mais… ce n'est pas un entretien. » Harry tenta - sans grand succès - de ne montrer aucune trace de la déception qu'il éprouvait. « Il veut juste te parler, tu sais. »

« J'en suis bien conscient. » Draco l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. « C'est un miracle constant que vous, les Gryffondors, vous réussissiez à obtenir un travail. »

Harry resta immobile, stupéfait, et regarda le Serpentard s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il s'adossa au mur, ferma les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il inspira profondément une ou deux fois, s'efforçant de retrouver le contrôle de lui-même - et de calmer ses hormones, surtout. Draco allait finir par le tuer à ce rythme-là, il en était certain.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit l'objet de ses pensées qui revenait à grands pas vers lui. Avant qu'il ait une chance de réagir, il se retrouva poussé contre le mur, les lèvres de Draco contre les siennes et plaqué contre les pierres par le corps de ce dernier. Il fut brusquement envahi par toutes les sensations à enregistrer - le goût, l'odeur, la sensation de la peau du blond contre la sienne. Leur baiser était brûlant, presque violent - et absolument fantastique.

Draco se recula, et appuya son front contre celui de Harry. « Potter », haleta-t-il, « tu as le pire sens du timing possible. »

Harry était comme étourdi, et il fut tout à fait incapable de former une réponse cohérente.

« Après mon rendez-vous avec Slughorn, nous finirons cette conversation. »

« La finir ? » demanda Harry, rapprochant le corps de Draco du sien. « Tu ne voulais pas dire la commencer ? »

Draco lui adressa un sourire malicieux, et s'avança à nouveau pour lui donner un nouveau baiser, tout aussi prodigieux que le précédent. « Oui. C'est ce que je voulais dire. »

* * *

**Juin 1999 - article extrait du journal **_**Sorcière Hebdo**_

* * *

_**D'ennemis à amis - et même à plus que cela - **_

_**il n'y a qu'un pas !**_

_Dans une interview exclusive accordée à nos journalistes de _Sorcière Hebdo_, Harry Potter (alias le Garçon qui A Survécu, l'Elu, le Sauveur, et depuis peu en passe de devenir le plus brillant de nos Aurors) et Draco Malfoy (héritier de la fortune Malfoy, et qui vient récemment d'être engagé en tant qu'apprenti par l'apothicaire de Londres bien connu, Millstone) ont confirmé qu'ils entretenaient effectivement plus qu'une relation amicale. _

_Des sources proches du couple s'accordent à dire que, en considérant avec du recul les huit dernières années, il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant que ces deux rivaux légendaires de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard n'en viennent à se mettre ensemble. _

Interviews accompagnant l'article :

_Une frontière mince entre l'amour et la haine… _H. Granger, L. Lovegood & G. Weasley, page 16. _Ils en mouraient d'envie depuis des années…_ S. Finnegan & D. Thomas, page 24. _Si la fouine le rend heureux… _R. Weasley, page 37. _Mais c'est un Gryffondor !… _P. Parkinson & B. Zabini, page 39. _Je le savais depuis le début… _S. Trelawney, page 44.

_Quand nous les avons interrogé sur leur relation, Messieurs Potter et Malfoy se sont empressés d'exprimer leur gratitude à l'égard de leur camarade, Zacharias Smith, qui s'est avéré essentiel pour aider les deux jeunes hommes que nous connaissons bien à réaliser l'étendue de leurs sentiments. _

_« Sans ses efforts », nous a déclaré Mr Potter, « nous n'aurions peut-être jamais commencé à sortir ensemble. »_

_A l'heure où nous publions cet article, Mr Smith refuse toujours de faire le moindre commentaire sur cette affaire. _

* * *

**THE END**.


End file.
